A Lifelong Journey
by Beloved Dawn
Summary: Who needs love at first sight when you have fate introducing you time and time again? A series of one shots in Serena and Darien's relationship. AU, cataloging what may have been without monsterous interference.
1. first meeting

Normally the hospital wasn't the most inviting place. Even in the maternity ward, there was that pervasive scent of cleaner and the hustle of busy, efficient folk. Not this day, however. It wasn't even due to the new baby ready to go home. No, today the hospital carried a smile for the bouncy, friendly sister of the new arrival.

Only one room seemed untouched by the cheer the young girl brought forcefully with her. Down the hallway, deep in the corner of the children's ward, a young boy sat crying. While the rest of the hospital celebrated a new life to love, he was dealing with the lack of love in his own life.

He hadn't recovered from the loss of his parents in the car crash that took his memory. He probably never would. However, his tears were not for them today. The tears were for a different young boy who was leaving, the only friend of the ebon haired sobbing child.

His door was pushed open by a blonde whirlwind of joy. She was shocked to see someone crying. Even though she often bawled to get her way, this was quite different. She had never seen someone cry in earnest before. It startled this light child, and she instantly gave her heart out in sympathy.

"Why are you so sad?"

"My only friend is leaving today. I'm going to be all alone again, and I don't even have anything to give him."

The blonde mulled this over. It certainty seemed a crime for him to want to show his affection and being unable. She pulled a flower from the bouquet she carried and brought it to the boy.

"Here. My mommy's been in here for a week, and now she finally gets to come home. She's bringing my new baby brother with her. These are for them, but I know they'd want you to have this. Give it to your friend."

The young boy looked down at the beaming angel in front of him and felt his pain ease. Such open love felt like home, and the boy knew that roses would be his favourite flower forever thanks to this girl's gift.

"Thank you."

It was all he could say.


	2. crash!

Serena couldn't believe it. She was finally old enough to go to her friend Molly's without an adult bringing her. She even got to take the bus by herself! Her parents had given her a long talk about paying attention and not talking to strangers. She had also had to recite word for word what bus to take and what stop to get off on. However, she has passed the test and was no longer a little kid.

More even than puberty or double digits (probably because she had yet to reach either milestone), Serena considered this the proof that she was no longer a little kid. She was grateful in part to her brother Sammy for the opportunity. He wasn't even old enough to be left home alone. Since he had baseball and her father had some sort of adult work party thing to go to, there was no one to take Serena to Molly's.

She even remembered to ask the driver if the bus she was on went to the stop she wanted. True the number was right, but her parents had impressed on her the importance of double checking. She didn't want to mess up, after all. If she did she may have to wait a long time before she could do this again. Picking a spot next to a window and near the exit, she sat down to wait.

Before long she was lost in the scenery. The bus took a different route than that of her parents. There were so many stops! The sights around these stops distracted her so much that she didn't even recognize her stop till after they had passed it.

Seeing the stop she was supposed to get out on disappear behind her, Serena felt the first wave of panic. However, she wasn't totally sucked under. There were plenty of stops. She could get off on the next one and walk back. Proud of herself for figuring out what to do, she gleefully got off at the next stop without looking around.

She froze. Somehow she had failed to realize that they had driven into one of the poorer sections of town. She had never been anywhere near here, and wasn't all that comfortable with the looks she was receiving. The people of this neighbourhood knew the bubbly blonde didn't belong, and were watching her warily.

Uncomfortable, Serena glanced around for a friendly face. Seeing none, she picked up her pace towards the direction she thought the last stop was. Within a few minutes, her unease was high enough that she was almost sprinting in her haste.

"Ooof!"

"Eeek!"

Her shriek split the air as she came around a corner and collided with a solid body coming from the other side. She was clutched tight to a chest and taken over with the body she felled.

"Oh my gosh, I am SO sorry!" She blurted, mortified. She bounced back to her feet and blushed a deep crimson. "Are you alright? Please say you're not hurt! My parents will kill me if they find out I hurt someone! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry..."

A hearty laugh cut her off of her diatribe. Blue eyes sparkled at her as she stood there dumbfounded. She had just knocked this boy over, and he wasn't even mad?

Yet somehow he wasn't. Darien knew that normally he would have been. Yet somehow all he felt at being knocked over by this girl-child he figured he had beat by a good three years was wry amusement. For goodness sake, she came up to his ribs! He was into sports, so the fact that this little whirlwind had knocked him over seemed ludicrous. Yet all the proof he needed was the scrapes on his elbows from hitting the pavement.

"It's alright little one. I'm not injured. How about instead of apologizing, you tell me what you were doing charging headlong through this neighbourhood?" He asked his question with a grin, knowing that he really needed to get this child calmed down somewhat. She hadn't even noticed that half her hair was valiantly trying to remain in a bun while the other half already trailed lower, the pins having completely given up their fight.

"Umm, well, I was going to my friend's house but I missed my bus stop so I got off at the next one but people kept looking at me weird and it kinda freaked me out so I started running but they were still staring and then I hit you and..." She was cut off with a large palm covering her mouth. Blue met blue as she looked at her victim in confusion.

"Take a breath before you pass out, little one. I can wait for your story. Relax. And maybe put your hair back up while you're at it or someone might think you were in a fight." The amusement lacing his comments did nothing for the girl's state of mind. Unfortunately, neither did finding out that she did indeed need to fix her hair.

"I'm fine! I don't need to relax! You're just being mean because I wasn't watching where I was going! And you DON'T need to talk about my hair like that!"

"Hey! I have every right to be annoyed at you! You're a menace! Ripping around here like you own the place... I bet you don't even know where you are!"

"Go away! If you're just going to be mean you van just leave! I don't want to talk to you! Jerk!" She could either scream or cry. Her outing was not going as she'd planned, she'd probably never be allowed to leave without a parent ever again, she was lost, he was laughing at her and to top it all off, her hair was a mess.

"I don't have to listen to you! I can stay here if I want to!"

"Fine! Be that way! I don't care."

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

He watched the red faced girl put her blonde hair back up with folded arms. She was really the most infuriating child he had ever met. And living in an orphanage, he had met a lot. However, when she finished with her buns and looked around in confusion, he knew he couldn't just let her wander. "Where are you headed?"

She glanced at him in surprise. He asked a civil question? "Osa-P jewellery. It's a block from the Juuban mall."

He looked at her in confusion and pointed back the way she had come "You turn two blocks that way to get to the mall. Why were you running this way?"

Her face once again turned bright red. Embarrassed beyond belief, she spun on her heel and started walking, quickly. Two blocks later she turned her head both directions, trying to figure out which way to the mall.

A tug on her left ponytail turned her to that side. The same blue eyed, dark haired boy was there, amusement in his eyes. "This way. Don't want you getting lost again."

She opened her mouth to tell him to shove off, but changed her mind at the last second. After all, if she let him help, maybe she wouldn't be lost anymore.

With him leading, they made it to the mall in only another few minutes. Serena squealed when she saw it and took off running. Darien watched her go, slightly stunned by how bright she looked when she smiled. He didn't even notice her coming back until he was struck by the blonde ditz once again, this time in a powerful bear hug.

"Thank you!"

"You're welcome."

In a flash the blonde left his life as abruptly as she'd entered it. He smiled at the thought. It had certainly been an entertaining distraction.


	3. vigilante

_I forgot to put this in the first chapter, so here goes._

_1. this will be updated when I think of something and feel like writing. Sometimes that may be a while, sometimes it'll be very quick_

_2. any ideas you have for a moment and would like to tell me about I will try to put in_

_3. I'll try to keep in cronological order, but no guarantees_

_4. reviews much appreciated. Good or bad, please help me get better_

_5. no baddies. Except normal ones like the guy here. They still are Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask, they just haven't been awoken. At least, that's my plan_

_I have never owned Sailor Moon, nor will I likely ever. I don't think you really need to be told that, but there it is_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

He had finally done it. Him, Darien Shields. No longer did he have to live in that orphanage. As of today he had his own apartment.

He grinned. It was a lot nicer than the one he had been planning on. Up until last week he had assumed he only had his savings to draw on. Finding out that he inherited all of his parents money upon turning 16 had been a bonus. He wasn't quite legally an adult, but he had gotten his boss to sign his lease with him, filling the whole must-be-18 bit nicely. It wasn't that much of an imposition, since Darien had worked for him one way or another since he was about 8 and had gotten that paper route. Really, the tips had made it quite worthwhile to hop on the 5am bus every morning to get to the richer section of town.

Now he did general labour in the office building that housed his boss' company. Fetch this, grab that, carry this, move desks and boxes, replace lounge furnishings... He didn't really have a job description, but that was fine. He was still keeping the job too. Then he wouldn't really have to dip into his inheritance until university. And there was no question that Darien was going to university. He was top of his school, even if that did mean doing homework and not goofing off. Andrew understood, so it wasn't like Darien had no friends. Scholarships were necessary in his life to be able to achieve what he wanted.

He looked over the city, revelling in his balcony. Yes, this was the perfect place for him. The view was breathtaking, and there would be no loud neighbours or wild parties in THIS building. His world was finally sorted out and headed the way he wanted it.

However, that couldn't be said for everyone. He frowned. His vantage point gave him a good view of a young, vaguely familiar blonde and a redhead of about the same age. Not even teenagers, he'd wager. He also got a good view of the rough looking man following them. He was obviously waiting for the girls to split up. Darien didn't know which one he was after, but that didn't really matter, did it?

He was out his front door and at the elevator before he thought about what he was doing. Was it really smart to go sticking his nose into other people's business? His noble instincts overruled his good sense, however, and he hurried out of the building as fast as he could without drawing attention to himself.

Where were those girls? They were headed to the bus stop likely. He knew he had a better chance of finding those two than the man following them. The next bus was due in a matter of minutes. If he could just distract the guy, he'd miss the bus the two girls grabbed. Now, all he needed was a plan of distraction...

Lurking in the alley behind the scruffy looking man, who was definitely eyeing one of the two young girls, made Darien sick to his stomach. The idea of anyone attacking young girls was not something he would stand for. He longed to beat this man to a pulp. He'd seen what horrors could be done to children while in the orphanage. It always had made his blood boil. However, he knew that civilization didn't accept that as a decent excuse.

A squeak near him caused him to look around. A cat had just caught a mouse, and the now dead rodent was lying on the ground. Darien knew he risked the anger of the cat, but he reached for the mouse. He had always been good with animals. He retrieved the mouse with only a couple of deep scratches, the cat watching warily for what he would do with it.

As he saw the bus in the distance, Darien chucked the mouse into the collar of the scruffy guy. Obviously, he was not a cat person. With a yowl, the white cat threw itself onto the man in front, causing his to yell out and stumble, surprised, out into the main street. By lucky coincidence, a young dog was being walked by just at this time. Spotting the cat, the dog yanked his leash out of his startled owner's hand and lunged at the now very frightened man.

"Get it off! Get it off!" his shouts could be heard blocks away. Darien smirked and faded away as he saw two goggling girls hop on the bus, without their stalker.

He wandered back to his apartment in a happy mood. He loved setting things right. He'd seen his fair share of justice not served, and any small payback for people who deserved it was a victory in his mind.

His good mood dimmed, however, when he realized that his hurry to perform vigilante justice had concluded with him being locked out of his brand new apartment.


	4. stalker

_The idea for this came from a quote by It's Happy Bunny. "You're in my thoughts, I'm in your bushes. Things even out." I think I'm going to try for one more fic each before they meet. No guarantees though. Anyone have any good ideas?_

* * *

Yet again she's at the park. Not that Serena minds, being at the park. Actually, it's one of her favourite places. The trouble is WHY she's at the park today.

"Do you see him yet?"

"No." With her friend's answer, Serena sighs. Her good friend Molly has dragged her down to the park, AGAIN, to look at her latest crush, the arcade guy. Serena knew she was gone on him too, but not to the point of stalking him on his days off. Being as they were just teenagers, she figured they could better spend their time in the arcade when he was there than following him around when he wasn't. It's not like he even had good conversation on his days off. They'd 'accidentally' run into him last time. All they got from the conversation was that he was waiting for some friends before going to study. Then it had clouded over. Muttering something about weather changing his plans, he had wandered off with a cheerful goodbye to the girls.

"I see him!" Molly's squeal broke through her wandering thoughts.

"Scoot over and pass me those binoculars! I want to see!" Serena gave her friend a light elbow to hurry the binocular passing around. "Where is he?"

"Right there! By the rose bushes!"

"Oh, I see him now! Here come some people! They must be the ones he's studying with!"

"What? Pass those back. I want to see!"

Serena ignored her friend for a moment, taking a long look at the newcomers. Thanks to the trees, she didn't really get a good view. She saw glimpses of a brown haired girl and a tall, dark haired guy. Then there was a flash of blue.

"Sere-na, hand them over! It's my turn!" Serena handed the binoculars back distractedly. She and Molly continued to exclaim over the study group until they got bored and headed to the mall.

Getting ready for bed that night, she sighed. It was too bad the dark haired one had a girlfriend. That night, for the first time since she met Andrew, she didn't dream of green eyes.

She dreamed of blue.


	5. a perfect prince

_Thanks to Shana Elmsford for reveiwing. I'm glad you seem to be enjoying my take on these two._

Serena was in heaven, she was sure. Her drama class was putting on a classic play, and she got to be the princess! Molly and her were celebrating at the arcade after, Molly having gotten the also-coveted evil witch part.

"Mwa-ha-ha-ha-ha!" The loud sound cut across the room, turning many patrons' heads to look at the two excited middle school girls. Molly continued practicing her evil laugh, before it turned into a cackle instead.

"Wow, that was awesome Molly! You're going to scare the audience for sure with that evil laugh! I'm not going to have to act very much to seem terrified by that!"

The two girls dissolved into excited giggles. The play had occupied every bit of their attention since the auditions, and it didn't look like that was going to change anytime soon.

"What do you think of Kevin as the Prince, Mols?" Expectant blue eyes met suddenly reflective teal-green ones. Molly thought hard before giving her answer.

"He's a good choice for our class, but not really my image of a prince." Molly finally decided. "I think princes should be taller, with broad shoulders and exceptional charm. Long hair, probably a deep brown, like chocolate. He would have dreamers eyes as well, possibly green. It's not really something I'd thought of before. What about you?"

"Kevin's well enough, and he's by far the cutest boy in our class. I think Bobby's closer to my image, though. Too bad he can't act."

"Well what does your prince look like, Serena?"

The dreamy, far-away look in the blonde's eyes as she twirled one long ponytail let Molly know that Serena had, unlike her, definitely considered this before, at that she was in for a detailed description. She leaned forward with interest.

"Well, definitely broad shoulders. Capable of picking me up easily. Tall enough to just tuck me under his chin. Strong hands capable of the most delicate procedures. He would definitely have blue eyes. Deep blue eyes I could lose myself in. Serious eyes with a hint of mischief and fun in them, showing he can adapt to different situations. Midnight hair only a couple inches long. A chiselled face and the body of a god. Bobby at least has the black hair. Kevin's blonde."

With that she returned her contemplative gaze to her best friend. Molly looked surprised, but also entranced. "Dark armour and a flowing cape. That will make him stand out on the white steed he'd need even more."

A wide grin split Serena's face. "I like that idea. I had never given much thought to his armour. Wouldn't that be a wonderful picture?"

Approval shone in her friend's green eyes. "I agree. That would be the perfect prince."

* * *


	6. disruptive dreams

_This one got a little out of hand and away from the storyline I had intended. However, I know for high school english experiance that it's not a good idea to try to railroad my stories. So this one I'm nto to sure about. Let me know if you like it and it seems to flow okay. Or as much if you don't or it confuses you. I'd like to know how good my runaway stories are._It was all Andrew's fault. Grouchy Darien was Andrew's fault ENTIRELY! Really, he should know what Darien thought of Valentines. Waste of a perfectly good day, in his opinion. No one really wants to spend the whole day hiding from anything in a skirt. The little kids are cute, but once the girls get to be teens, they get the crazy idea that STALKING is the best way to show affection.

* * *

He'd managed to get a day of peace last year by borrowing Rita from Andrew, but his buddy had managed to get the day off and wanted his girlfriend to himself this year. Darien didn't have any other platonic female friends, and on Valentine's Day he really regretted that. However, he still had classes, so he wouldn't be able to hide all day.

Darien did his best to slink through the streets unnoticed. He was doing well until halfway to his school. Then he heard a voice he'd know anywhere calling his name. It was the president of his fan club, and she had spotted him.

Without a thought he burst into a sprint. He knew from past experience that they would be wearing high heels in hope of catching his eye. The nice part was that made them much easier to outrun.

He turned a corner and narrowly avoided a blue and blonde whirlwind that was tearing down the street going the other direction. Luckily for him, his stalkers couldn't dodge as fast due to their heels. His tiny daily angel had managed somehow (he couldn't resist the opportunity to look back) to take out all of them without slowing down and only yelling a loud apology over her shoulder. He was very impressed with her chaos skills.

Darien managed to spend the rest of the day at school hiding in the deepest corner of the library. No one noticed him there. He also managed to make it home after in relative peace due to pleading an illness to get out of his P.E. class. He was already fit, and the teacher recognized the ploy for what it was. Meant he didn't have to feel bad about lying.

Spending the rest of the day closeted in his home wasn't that bad. He went to bed early and slept like a rock. For the last time that week.

This was (again) completely Andrew's fault. He had, after laughing himself almost to death, asked Darien what he was looking for in a girl that he couldn't find in the entire female population of Tokyo. Darien hadn't had a clue. He did spend the next days grouchy due to dreams of blue eyes and flowing blonde hair. Stupid princess...


	7. nickname

_Out of the previous one, this one, and the next one, I like this best. It's also the shortest. Maybe that means I shouldn't ramble so much... But that's not likely to stop. Enjoy!_

She wasn't always in his dreams any more. Unfortunately, sometimes she appeared and he woke up in the middle of the night and spent the remaining hours till dawn contemplating the vague image of her he remembered from his dream. He could feel that she was a princess somehow. He still kind of blamed Andrew for her appearing in the first place. It was Andrew's stupid question. However, that didn't mean Darien had ever told Andrew why he was so grouchy some days. She was HIS princess, and his alone.

However, today had been one of the days that he had to be functional on only three or four hours of sleep. At that point was it any surprise he was easily annoyed? Darien needed coffee BAD at that point. It was his only hope of getting his schoolwork done for the next day.

He hadn't even noticed the little blonde leaving the arcade as he entered. He had been too focussed on the idea of that bitter, life giving brew. He was the first to admit that he was addicted to coffee. However, since it was definitely a better vice than any other, who really cared?

He missed the blonde, but he couldn't miss her test. It's hard to miss something that smacks you right in the face. As far as he was concerned, he had every right to see what had hit him in the face. After all, it was HIS face. And was he really supposed to completely ignore the cynical amusement that came from seeing the thirty points on the test? He was having a bad day, and usually that's all it takes to make anyone wish others were too.

That was his justification later for having told her to study harder. The nickname had just come to him. What with those buns and long ponytails, she did kinda look like pasta. Besides, he rather liked the name. It was adorable, same as she was. Sweet kid, bit of a bubble brain, but SO funny to annoy. Her whole face turned red, she snapped comments and turned on her heel in a huff.

Yes, he could definitely see his days looking up if the arcade was a normal stop for the newly christened "Meatball head."


	8. battle lines

_I fell asleep writing this, so the last paragraph or two may not quite flow. I was mostly just trying to finish it up this morning._

She had never been so angry, or so embarrassed, in all her thirteen years. Although on reflection Serena decided she HAD blown the whole incident out of proportion. She had, after all, beaned the guy in the head with her test. To be fair it had been a long day for her. And he was a grouch.

First she had been late due to rescuing a cat. Some kids were picking on it horribly. Poking the poor kitty and everything. Since she was nice enough to take time out of HER morning rush to school, karma should have taken care of her today. It had not.

There was the failed test. Failed tests were never good. Serena's mother had gotten very angry at her for her mark. Even she had to admit that a thirty was a new low. She had gotten locked out of the house and Sammy had made fun of her. HE had done well and was allowed inside. Not Serena.

Melvin had been pestering her again, too. Really, the guy was a total nerd. Serena couldn't even understand what he said half the time. Why did he persist in following her around? Couldn't he see that while he could be termed a friend, he was never going to be any more? Sometimes it was enough to make her scream.

Molly and the girls had suggested she go shopping with them, but not even that could lift her spirits. She had spent all her money this week already and there was no chance of asking her parents for money with that thirty branding itself into her mind. She didn't have any other recourse for money, and so had left the mall early.

Serena was never used to being the downer, so leaving in a bad mood was bothersome to her. She had stopped to admire Sailor V. And that was really the last straw. Really, how awesome would it be to have superpowers? Yet she was just Serena. Why couldn't she be awesome like that?

At that point she had thrown away her test in disgust. Who wanted to keep looking at that? And she had accidentally hit that jerk. It hadn't been on purpose. Did he have to be so rude? It's not like that little piece of paper had actually hurt him. And if he did have to be rude about her hitting him, did he HAVE to open it up and check it out? She was in middle school! How did he know it wasn't going to be a note or something! Checking out her marks was enough of a breach of privacy!

And then that odious nickname! Where would he even come up with that? They were buns and ponytails, for crying out loud! She was NOT, repeat, NOT a meatball head!

* * *


	9. not sorry

_this authors note contains minor spoilers for teh relationship. If you decide to skip it, I won't get offended, promise. ;)_

_I've had some questions, so I'll try to sort them out as much as possible. Serena is still Sailor Moon, Darien is still the prince. Mina is still fighting for justice in England. Basically, it's the storyline but without monsters added in. they are just all reincarnated and looking for each other, even if they don't know are not really normal. As well, I put them about three or four years apart so the first story made more sense and kept the age for Darien that was given. Plus I'm really not a big fan of a 20 year old dating a 14 year old. Just doesn't seem right in my opinion. Three years puts them at a good age for the half-plus-seven rule showing up at the time I'm envisioning them actually getting together. Same with four. Enjoy!_

It was her guilty conscience, she decided. That was why she was always so rude to him. At least, that was it the first few times.

Seriously, she hit him in the head with a test. Then with a shoe. Normally Serena wouldn't litter. Something just seemed to come over her when he was around. She didn't even ever know he was there before he got pegged. She would swear by that. He had every right to angrily call her out for using his head as a trash can. Not that there was much difference in her mind....

That still didn't explain her actions, though. Even with the nickname, Serena would normally have apologized and forgotten about it. For some reason, though, even when she was in the wrong, she couldn't bring herself to make amends to that guy. She didn't even know his name, yet they seemed destined to haunt each other's hideouts. Even the arcade wasn't sacred any more. Nor was the park, or the bus, not the mall. Not that they ever went to the same stores, but he was still in the same building.

At this point, she wasn't even sure she would avoid him if she could. They hissed and fought like no other, but she was pretty sure he enjoyed it as much as she was coming to do. Everyone needs to vent sometimes, and it seemed they were each other's vents. Molly and Serena's new friend Amy were always horribly embarrassed to be around Serena right after one of the spats. They didn't get why Serena couldn't be the bigger person and put an end to the arguments.

The reason was simple. Fighting with the dark haired man was well worth any repercussions. Especially when she got a good zing in on him....

* * *


	10. sibling love

_I'm not very good with keeping things in the same point of veiw. I've tried really hard in these shorts, but I think I might experiment with different ways of writing things and different points of veiw in the next couple chapters. I think it might help for some of the chapters as I'm imagining them. It may not show up for a while, but I may accidentally skip into a different point of veiw in any story. Please let me know if the point of veiw confuses you. I always like others helping me be understandable. Thanks for reading, and enjoy. Italics if flashback type thing in this one._

Darien shook his head, bemused. He was quite sure he had never been that crazy. These girls honestly defied any logic he could think of. Seriously, they knew about Rita and they STILL chased Andrew. At least that redhead, Molly or something, didn't try to seduce Andrew. She had some sense.

He could still grin even just thinking about Serena and her tall friend Lita...Lisa...Lila... he thought it was Lita. Pretty sure it was Lita. They had every intention of trying to get Andrew wrapped around their little fingers today at the arcade. Darien was very happy that his friend had the day off. It meant she got a chance to talk to those two first.

*****

"_You do know he's got a girlfriend, right?"_

"_Of course. But, if we give up what does that say about us?" Gee, maybe that you aren't home wreckers? "We need to let him know how we feel. Our hearts demand it of us. How could we live with ourselves if we didn't even try to fight for what we want?"_

_Darien decided, wisely, not to tell them that he figured it would make them better people who put others feelings before their own. He knew that those two bubbleheads wouldn't take kindly to him giving them relationship advice. After all, 14-year-olds obviously know everything. He remembered being quite convinced of his own superiority at that age too._

"_What if he's happier with Rita? Could you forgive yourselves if you broke up a good thing?" Maybe that was also the wrong tack to take. Both girls seemed quite convinced that life without them was not worth living. This called for delicacy. "Well I'm off. Don't spend too long on your schemes, they won't work."_

"_You jerk! Shows what you know! We don't scheme! We merely plan. Leave it to such a nasty, suspicious person as you to think we're plotting! You're leaving bad vibes in the air!"_

_He left with a chuckle. Definitely time to find the blue haired genius and the sensible redhead. They were the only ones who had a hope of stopping the insanity of the other two._

*****

He assumed his plan to get their friends to stop the childish duo had worked, due to the fact that Andrew still seemed blissfully unaware of their crushes on him. Darien knew his friend, and there was no way that the transparent blonde would be able to act like nothing had happened if Serena and Lita had thrown themselves at him like they were threatening. Honestly, Darien couldn't see how Andrew missed it. Although that may be due to Darien having the opportunity to watch the metamorphosis when Andrew approached.

Darien could well remember what it was like to be fourteen. He was convinced he was the cleverest and smartest of all the kids at the orphanage. He had never gotten along with the other kids well, either there or at his school. He could actually only remember one decent run in with another kid until after he had moved out on his own. And it had quite literally been a run in....

His laugh pealed from his balcony in torrents. How many blue eyed blondes with that meatball hairstyle could there be in Tokyo? This was priceless! If he remembered correctly, even then he and the fiery blonde had struck sparks off of one another. How entertaining. He hadn't thought of that little girl in a long time, but she would be the right age now and everything. What a weird coincidence.

The thought that he knew Serena for longer than he thought he had made Darien happy. Despite everything, he still had to agree with Andrew. As far as he could tell, never having had siblings of his own, Serena was just like a little sister. He loved teasing her, but also couldn't stand to see her honestly upset. He teased her mercilessly, but took great pride in the accomplishments she showed. It probably had to do with her bright grin and just how much fun it was to tease her. Only he and her brother Sammy could get under Serena's skin quite that way.

It was a good feeling, knowing that he was special to someone, even if it was in an annoying way. He was quite sure she would miss him if he wasn't around. As much as she whined, he was convinced that she enjoyed the spats as much as he does. She was even starting to pick her jaw off the ground and fight back. That was the best part. He'd seen her give Sammy a piece of her mind the other day too. Using, by the way, insults she had picked up from fighting with Darien himself. Her pride after winning that argument was almost tangible, and Darien found he really enjoyed being on the losing end of the fight later that day, just to see her developing truly original burns. He didn't think Amy's face would ever go back to being its original colour, it had turned so red.

Poor Amy. No one ever planned on embarrassing her, but it happened irregardless. Darien was very pleased that Serena had made Amy her friend. She had been on the same road as Darien himself, cutting off most contact with the outside world. Luckily for both of them the exuberant blonde whirlwind wouldn't let walls live around anyone. As soon as she saw them she had to tear them down, even if she didn't necessarily know she was doing it. Heck, she'd even managed to do it to him, a feat that his stalker club (who STILL hadn't given up, curse them) would have sold their souls to learn how to reproduce.

Andrew, Serena, Amy, even Molly to a certain extent were now his chosen family. He didn't really know Lita that well, but assumed she would be as well once she got used to him and Andrew a little more. She was still new to the group.

He could draw up their faces in his mind with ease. They were a part of him now, as hard as he'd tried to not let them be. It scared him, but thrilled him as well.

It was wonderful to have a family again.

* * *


	11. declaration

_I wanted to have some other input into the relationship. Things are almost never just a case of a girl and a boy. Don't I wish.... Let me know what you think of teh other characters. I'm working off of a weird melding of manga, anime, and english dub. Let me know if they're out of character. Mostly I just wanted them all introduced, so they can contribute later in the story._

According to everyone she knew, tantrums were not acceptable for a sixteen year old. Yet Serena still felt justified in her bad mood.

"How can one guy be that confusing?!?!?!?"

She was at her best friend Raye's home, also known as the Cherry Hill temple. Raye and Serena fought like cats and dogs all the time, yet they were always there for each other in tough times. All of her friends had gathered to support her in her time of trouble, even though she could tell that Amy was feeling out of her depth.

They were all gathered to help Serena sort through some feelings she held for her nemesis, Darien Shields. Said man was blissfully unaware he was upsetting the blonde's temper, however. In a show of obtuseness rivalling that he had deplored in his friend Andrew two years earlier, Darien didn't notice that Serena no longer really considered him a brother. He had no clue that she was looking for a hint of more.

"I'm sure he doesn't mean to be confusing, Serena. He's probably just being dense. Remember when..." Amy was shut up suddenly with a hand when Molly figured out that Amy was about to bring up the Andrew incident that the two had managed to successfully abort thanks to some brilliant bargaining. Being reminded that other older guys that Serena had declared herself unconditionally in love with hadn't returned her feelings and eventually been forgotten wouldn't help. Plus it would tick of Lita, who had tons of similar stories.

"Serena, he is in University now. Maybe he's just tired out from all that work and that's why he hasn't noticed your hints" Molly slid in smoothly. She knew she had to distract Serena before Amy was allowed to dig herself deeper into the hole she had started with 'remember when'. "He's not always the most observant when he has reason to suspect something. Remember the surprise party?"

That part had been a triumph on behalf of the girls for the sake of one of their 'older brothers'. Darien hadn't even known they all knew his birthday. He hadn't noticed Serena lifting his house key in their usual morning run in. He also hadn't noticed Amy returning it to his bag at the arcade after school. She had been asking about the calculus he was learning, and had slipped it back in with the textbook after discussing ways of teaching math. All six girls, plus Andrew and his sister had been hiding in the apartment when Darien had walked in and found a giant box on his living room floor. It had been filled with confetti and streamers. Think jack in the box style. Upon seeing how everyone had worked so hard to celebrate a day that Darien considered no more important than any other had caused his eyes to shine, even if the tears had never spilled.

Raye had named them truly though. Upon Mina being invited to join them all at the carnival, Raye had gotten her a card signed by everyone reading "Welcome to our Family."

Now, however, Serena had figured that she didn't want Darien in her family as a brother. She already had one of those. She wanted him to be someone else in her chosen life.

Lita was telling her to go for what she wanted, to pursue him to the ends of the earth if necessary. Everyone else thought that this was utter folly, but nothing could sway Lita from her chosen path. Not even her own oft broken heart seemed to do the trick.

Mina, surprising as it was, was silent. It was odd, considering Mina almost always had an opinion on relationships. She considered herself a love guru, even though she had never had a successful relationship that the others new of. The silence could be attributed to the fact that she had, as once confided in a rare moment of total openness, come out second best over a man she was head-over-heels for in London. She had also confided that the way she discovered his true feelings, as he had no intention of seeing her hurt, had been part of the reason she had come back to Japan.

Raye just held Serena silently. She was a shrine maiden, and had no intention of giving her heart to another man. Her father, the first man she had loved, had hurt her badly. Seeing the state of all the girls who came by looking for love charms had reinforced her opinions on young love. She was content waiting until she knew what she wanted from a partner and life before jumping in. However, her best friend could no more refrain from loving than she could refrain from tripping. That was just who Serena was.

"Why can't he see me as more though? What is it that is wrong with me that I can't attract him? Do I need to be smarter? Kinder? Less bad tempered around him?" The fights between the two of them over the dumbest things were now legendary all over Tokyo. There was also a betting pool for how many arguments there would be and who would win how many every month. Proceeds went to charity. "What do I need to do to get him to see me?"

"He sees you, Serena. He doesn't look for anyone else at 3:30. He doesn't pick fights with any of us when in a bad mood, or a mischievous one. Sure he sees you as a sister now, but you can still make the most of it. You will always be in his life. And when he looks around for someone to share it with after he's finished his schooling, you'll be there. Enjoy being young while you can. There will always be time for forever."

Silence filled the room after Raye finished speaking. They knew the priestess was wise, but they hadn't noticed just how it could apply to them. Her words spoke to the hurt in all of them, deep down. However, she didn't let them wallow in their new appreciation.

"Now wipe your nose and quit bawling. You sound like a wounded water buffalo."

"Raye!!! Why do you have to be so MEAN!!!!!!!?"

Molly grinned. Same old Serena. It was nice everything being back to normal.

* * *


	12. news

_I've changed the rating to reflect that they're growing up, and the language may as well. Situations too, maybe, in the future. This was an idea I had bouncing around in my head for a while, but I'm not sure I like how it's come out. Let me know what you think. Thanks for reading, as always._

Not everyone liked Serena. In fact, there were plenty that didn't like her at all. Most of them were in Darien's fan club, surprisingly enough. Serena didn't know that, though. She just knew that there was a group of girls that had already graduated that she was convinced were out to get her. She was right.

Normally they stuck only to malicious teasing. There were rumours spread about the sixteen year old and the football and softball teams. These had been put mostly to rest when the captain of both teams announced in front of the school that they wear all crazy and that if Serena had slept with him, he would be the first to know. Of course, anyone who new Serena at all already knew there was no way she would do anything like that. She was too sweet and wonderful.

Then there were the tales of her picking her friends with an eye to extort them. After all, Amy was incredibly smart, Lita was an amazing cook, Raye was the daughter of a councilman, and Darien himself was very well off. Those rumours lasted only a few days before being summarily laughed out of the school. Too many people were casual friends to ever believe that.

However, the pranks had come next. Serena was the only one to know about those for the most part, though. She never told any of her friends, choosing instead to ignore the meanness in favour of spending time with those she loved. Water balloons had been thrown, Serena had gotten pinched in crowds, she had been deliberately held up and made late for meeting with her friends, for getting home, and for getting to school. Those were just the ones she knew could be attributed to the group she was rapidly getting used to avoiding. Her friends sometimes thought she was blonder than usual when she'd suddenly claim to have forgotten something and turned back, only to 'discover' that she had remembered whatever it was.

Today seemed to be leading up to be another step up. Right now she was surrounded by a group of about ten older girls, and they didn't look like they just wanted to talk.

"When are you going to get the hint, little one? I've seen you trailing Darien places. He doesn't care for you! He could have his choice of any girl. Why would he waste his time on a little crybaby like you?"

"Darien's my friend" She muttered, not making eye contact. They were unknowingly echoing her innermost thoughts when she lamented over her love for him.

"Hunh. I'm sure he only feels sorry for you. Why else would someone as wonderful as him want to be around you?" With that the leader gave Serena a slap, sending her reeling into the girls standing behind her. They responded to her weight by shoving her forward again. A different girl grabbed a ponytail, eliciting a cry of pain and fear from the small blonde in the middle. She had no experience with things like this, and had no clue of how to get away.

*****

Darien was not impressed. Serena was supposed to be here by now. It was after school. She ALWAYS came to the arcade after school. Besides, he had news for her. Annoyed by her flightiness, something that usually didn't bother him, Darien headed out the door.

He couldn't see why she had to get sidetracked on the day he had such important news. He hadn't even told Amy yet, even though she was the most likely of his 'sisters' to understand what a big deal it was. He wanted Serena to know first. Only Andrew had been told. He was bursting with his news and there was no one to share it with.

He heard a scream ahead and frowned. What was terrifying that girl ahead? He was sure it was a girl from the voice. How could anyone scare a young girl? He picked up his pace, a heavy foreboding settling in his gut.

As he rounded a corner, he slowed for a second in shock. He knew all of the girls here. He especially knew the small blonde in the center of the circle that had just fallen to her knees. He most definitely knew the one hauling her up by her ponytail. His mouth firmed. How dare they hurt his friend!

"What the hell do you think you're doing!?" he yelled, tackling two out of the circle in time to catch his rescued 'little sister' after she was released. All the older girls looked shocked and a little scared at his appearance. They had never planned on getting him to look at them with that much disgust. They had been planning on adoration. "Oh, get out of here, before I get a restraining order out on all of you for me and Serena. If you EVER touch her again, I'll make sure you regret it!"

They fled. An angry Darien they just didn't know what to do with. Plus it appeared that they'd forever ruined any chance with him they might have had. That alone would have been enough to send them on their way in tears.

Darien turned his attention to the softy sobbing girl in his arms. He held her until she had stopped crying, and then helped her try to stand.

"Ow!" She cried, as she placed her left foot on the ground.

"Here, let me take a quick look." Darien quickly offered, picking her up and placing her on a nearby bench. Her ankle was a little red and just barely beginning to swell. He felt around the joint, happy to note that everything felt in place. "Just turned it. As long as you're careful, you should be fine to be walking in an hour or so."

"Thank you, Darien." She responded, somewhat more shyly than normal. Normally he was already at the arcade. That must mean he'd come looking for her. She tried to keep a lid on her imagination as to why, but as an overly romantic teen, she could only come up with one reason. He had discovered how much she loved him and realized that he loved her too.

"Oh, I have great news for you, Serena!" This was it. She was on the edge of her seat to actually hear him say those three words...

"I'm leaving Japan. I got into Harvard's medical program even though I've only finished second year."

* * *


	13. heartbreak

_I always kinda wanted to do this style of story. Let me know if I'm confusing or just your opinion on the style in general. My sincerest apologies on having posted the wrong chapter. Thank you very much Twilight Dreamer7, for letting me know. Man do I feel dumb at the moment.... _

"I'm leaving Japan. I got into Harvard's medical program even though I've only finished second year."

_What? That CAN'T be right!_

"Isn't that amazing? Only second year... I'll have to take summer courses for the first two years at least to catch up."

_No summers either? You can't just leave me!_

"Serena, are you all right? You look kind of spaced."

_I am not spaced. I'm just dealing with having my heart ripped out, thank you very much!_

"I'm fine, just surprised. It's kinda sudden."

_I'm such a liar._

"Yeah, I know. I'll miss everyone while I'm gone, but this is the chance of a lifetime for me."

_And the blow of a lifetime for me, you insensitive jerk._

"I'm happy for you, Darien. It's very impressive."

_LIE!!!! Whoever would have thought I'd be so good at this? _

"When will you be leaving?"

_Translation, how much time do I have to convince you never to leave? I NEED you!_

"Two weeks. I need to get an apartment and get settled before classes start. Plus I need to take one summer course before I start, and they would prefer me to do it there."

_Two weeks until my world falls completely apart. What WONDERFUL news!_

"That's rather sudden. So are we all hanging out as much as possible for the next two weeks?"

_How am I supposed to get time alone with you now?! Geeze, you suck at timing._

"I don't know. I wanted to tell you first. I knew you'd be as overwhelmed as me with this news."

_Yes. Just as overwhelmed. Unfortunately, for me it's not happiness that's bowling me over._

"Plus it just felt right to tell you first."

_....Why must you insist on breaking my heart every few sentences? Ass. Jerk. Meany head._

"That's sweet Darien. How about you help me to the arcade and we tell the rest of them?"

_Meany head? That sounds pathetic even just to me. I blame stress for such a lame insult._

"Great. Here, I'll give you a piggy back, so you don't stress your ankle."

_What am I to you? Five?_

"Come on, they'll be thrilled by my news."

_But hopefully not by my broken heart. I'm so glad I can blame any grimace on my ankle. This will be an interesting two weeks..._

* * *


	14. sober regrets

_So I now know how to increase my number of reviews. It is obviously to make more dumb mistakes... just kidding, if you've gotten this far following my story, I definatly don't want to scare you away now. This one and the next one will be up fast, my apology for wasting your time and getting you excited for the next chapter._

_Dear Diary_

_I should have gotten drunk with the rest of them. It was all planned. We were going to go to Darien's and have a sleepover, all eight of us. We had even agreed to give Darien and Andrew veto rights on movies as long as we were allowed to watch one chick flick over the night. We were going to stay up till dawn, then clean and make sure Darien got to the airport for his 7 PM flight. However, it didn't work out that way._

_I blame Andrew. After all, he's the only one old enough to buy alcohol. Bringing it was entirely his idea. He decided that since none of us were expected back home until at least 8 the previous night, we could drink and not be caught doing it. Which is true. However, I don't think he expected us to be such lightweights._

_I only had two drinks. At that point I was dizzy and stumbling. They called me a lightweight, and I guess that's true. Amy had none. Good old Amy. Lizzie, Molly, Raye, and Mina got drunk together. They weren't quite the lightweight that I was. They drank slowly but steadily. Andrew, Darien, and Lita, on the other hand...._

_Those three got a drinking game going. They got absolutely hammered. Eventually. Then they kept that level of drunk up ALL NIGHT!! I couldn't believe it. How can people do that to their bodies? To be fair, none of the three of them drink often, but I called it quits at woozy. What is up with their constitutions?_

_Anyway, Amy and I put the plastered ones in bed. They couldn't manage themselves, now could they? It probably would have been okay, except Mina started throwing up while we were putting her in bed. She was second last. Due to a vote from the drunken people, we were ordered to put Darien in bed last, since it was his party and all. So while Amy, the sober doctor-to-be, held Mina's hair back (no small feat, I assure you), I got to put the drunk love of my life to bed._

_I managed to heave him up on my shoulder and get him standing, but he was pretty out of it. It was a long hike to his bedroom with him like that, but I persevered. He wrapped me in a hug when I started putting him down. He also said, and I quote, "Mah lil' bunneh frind! I'm gunna miss ya while I'ma in those state-y thingies... those whachamacllums... unified things...." And, me being a silly as I am around him, my heart started racing at the thought. He would miss me. Me._

_Then I pulled what is likely the stupidest stunt of my life. I placed him on the edge of the bed and kissed him. He responded back to my kiss. I felt like I was in heaven. He tasted like roses... and gin, of course. And some whiskey. Damn alcohol.... _

_The reason I say it's the stupidest stunt I've ever pulled was this. As soon as we separated, his eyes rolled back and he passed out. He doesn't remember. At all. I thought just him leaving was bad enough, but this?_

*****

Sammy had never heard his sister cry. Sure there were those crocodile tears she shed when things didn't go her way, but this was different. Quiet, tearing sobs. Sammy promised himself that if he ever found out who had made his sister cry like that, he would deck him. After all, the only thing girls cried about like that was boys.

* * *


	15. cuddle toys

_I had a horrible time trying to decide on things for Lita, Lizzie, and Andrew. Let me know if you like my choices._

* * *

Dear friends,

I appreciate the gesture, but I had not planned on keeping stuffed animals in my new place. I have guessed the bunny to be Serena and the raven to be Raye. I consider the white cat to be Mina, since it looks like her cat, and the dolphin to be Amy. Though I'm pretty sure she didn't pick it out herself. (Amy went beet red at this point. She had not picked that. Serena and Mina, who had, looked at her in confusion.) Molly was the fox, wasn't she? It's the same colour as her hair. The green teddy bear is Lita, I believe. The Link plushie represents Andrew as the arcade guy, right? That leaves Lizzie as the angel doll, right? I guess she gets that for putting up with all of you so well. (Lizzie blushed, as Amy and Andrew laughed. The others glowered. They knew he was talking about them.) Studies are going well. I don't really have much else to say. Most of what I'm doing is school related. I love hearing from you guys though. However, ten pages of everyone's daily activities is a bit much for light reading. I'm only halfway through your last letter now. Please don't hurt me... wait, I'm out of you reach. Take that!

Sincerely, Darien


	16. unwritten truth

_I'm planning a longer chapter soon, so the next few will be short ones to amuse you while I finish teh other one. It's the scene I always imagined that spawned this whole thing, so I want to do it justice. I just figured I'd let you know that I may not be updating as frequently. I was looking at it, and 16 chapters in ten days is a lot..._

_(My Love)_

_Dear Darien_

_(My days seem dull now that you're not around to brighten them.)_

_It's been kinda dull for me recently. Sammy isn't as good with retorts as you are. I'm going to be out of practice when you get back._

_(My heart aches for you.)_

_I miss having you around to balance the silliness in the group._

_(How could you leave someone who loves you so, even for just a few years?)_

_How are your studies going? Keeping up your perfect GPA?_

_(I have been driven to the depths of despair by your absence, and will do anything to fill the days.)_

_I've been doing better in my studies this year. The material seems more interesting. I was able to talk to an American tourist the other day in English._

_(I am rapidly learning that language so I can track you down and be with you after I graduate, should you not come back.)_

_Amy has been a help there. She'll talk to me entirely in English, and I have to try to respond appropriately._

_(There is no more point to wandering the city and arcade; I know I have no chance of seeing you in the streets.)_

_We've decided we're really not young enough to keep hanging out in the arcade all the time, so we usually meet in the fruit parlour above. I guess I'm starting to outgrow video games. Not Mina, however._

_(I almost wish for you to be as miserable as me so that you'll come back.)_

_Too bad you're not here to see the changes high school has wrought in us._

_(Yours, my love)_

_(All my love)_

_Hugs and kisses, Love Serena_

She looked down at the sheet in front of her, covered with cross outs and mistakes, sighing. "Definitely going to have to copy this out again."

* * *


	17. high school drama

_Disclaimer: I post this with no intention of saying anything against being bi or homosexual, only in having a cheap laugh at the expense of the drama queens (male and femal ones) from high school. And University._

_Can I guilt you into reveiwing since it's my birthday?_

Her classmates had decided only one thing could explain Serena. She just had to be a lesbian.

There was actually a school betting pool for which of her good friends she was involved with. Mina was in the lead. They didn't actually think boy-crazy Mina was a lesbian, but they were betting heavily on bisexual. Amy was second, being so quiet and shy around boys. Lita had recently fallen out of favour entirely, seeing as she'd gotten herself a boyfriend, and Serena didn't seem at all jealous.

Another favourite (though these two travelled as a pair in the betting) were the graduated upper classmates Amara and Michelle. Serena had made friends with them due to her bubbly personality a year before. They seemed to consider Serena and her friends as cute kids. That didn't stop them from hanging out with them when invited, however.

Back to the main point, however, was that there was almost no way Serena liked boys. She refused to let them kiss her, and if any of them managed to get her out on a date type thing, she always let them off after with the phrase that they just didn't _feel _right. This obviously, to them, meant that they didn't have breasts. Watching the antics of the boys, Molly could only shake her head in amused resignation. They all had no imagination, and couldn't conceive that she just didn't like _them_. She didn't even try to stop the rumours however. She didn't want to vault above Mina in the betting pool.

She did, however, breathe a sigh of relief when they graduated. She didn't realize how closely university resembled high school.

* * *

* * *


	18. quirks

_You all know I do not own Sailor Moon. I also do not own Starbucks or Subway. I only wish. If I owned either of those I would likely be as big around as I am tall._

No one could fathom Darien's one quirk. It made no sense. He was just not the kind of guy to do this. Everything pointed to him not having this seeming obsession.

He was brilliant. Everyone agreed on that. His marks showed it the best. He was somehow managing to complete his BSc in physics and work on his medical degree at the same time. That's impressive enough in its own regard, but that he was able to finish both by the time he was 23 was especially impressive. Most of the people in his classes during final year were at least three years older than him.

He was solitary, and not very sentimental. His disdain for Valentine's Day seemed to prove that. Plus, although he had a few girlfriends over his time in the states, they had always broken up with him, claiming he was a "cold fish" and didn't appreciate them. That may have been because the ones that were persistent enough to get to him were very high maintenance girls that just wanted him as arm candy. Darien himself seemed to have little need of a girlfriend, or friends in general. He had a few study buddies and a few younger students whom he assisted, but not the friends that you hang out with on the weekend.

He was also frugal. He was almost making money on the scholarships he won for his outstanding intelligence, yet he never seemed to spend it on much. He stuck to black coffee, despite every attempt to introduce him to Starbucks. He hated fast food in general, choosing only places like Subway with its healthy food the few times he found it necessary to eat out. His classmates, however, didn't know about the bills he got for airmail eight times a year guaranteed, plus when he found things just perfect for his friends at home. They also didn't know that his excess money was funnelled into the orphanage he grew up in. That was not the kind of information he would share with people.

Darien also had the perfect bachelor life. He had his own apartment, kept his clothes crisp, and could cook. He was neat and organized, and comfortable with his life like that.

Intelligent, frugal, distant, and unsentimental. None of that explained why Darien had a bunny sticker on every school book he owned, plus his planner. It was baffling.

* * *


	19. birthday present

_It's been longer than you guys are used to, but I have good news with this chapter. Kiwigreeneyes has offered to proofread this story for me. YAY! Chapters will take longer to put out, since I will no longer be just typing them up, running them through spell and grammarcheck, and posting them. Have patience. I'm getting better, so I approve even if I would like to work a little faster. I hope this chapter is worth the little bit of a wait. Thanks for sticking with me._It was her 20th birthday, and Serena planned on celebrating in style. Molly, Raye and she were going to a club, now that she was of age. Since both girls loved to dance and loved meeting people, they were very excited about this outing.

* * *

Serena had a second reason to celebrate. She had just finished her childcare degree at the local university. It was only a two year diploma. Now, at age twenty, Serena was out of school and ready to take the next step in her life. She had yet to tell her friends that her planned next step involved moving to the States (she had already applied for a working visa) and finding Darien (who was in big trouble, even if he didn't know it, for not calling her to wish her a happy birthday). There would be time to tell them later.

Now she was dressed "to kill" courtesy of Lita and Lizzie and had her hair pulled back in an elaborate braided do thanks to the talents of Mina. Her makeup she refused to let anyone but Amy help her with. The others tended to apply it a little heavy for her taste. Seriously, she already had huge eyes; she didn't need them made more obvious. Raye had gone through a similar procedure earlier, as had Molly. Since those three were the only ones old enough to go out, the others did what they could to help.

Finally she was declared perfect and allowed to go see Raye and Molly. Serena was shocked when she saw her two friends. Normally all of them were quite lovely, but now they were absolutely gorgeous! Had there been any truth to the rumours floating around about her for the last few years Serena would likely have jumped her friends right there. Luckily for them and their well put together outfits, all three were straight.

After the important rituals of exclaiming over each other's hair and clothes were done, the three girls climbed in their car and were off. They knew this would be a night they would never forget.

*****

Darien, however, almost wished he could forget that day. Or rather, the previous 30-some hours, as he had been jumping from plane to plane and waiting in airports all day. Finally, though, after four years, two degrees, a convocation ceremony and a hugely long plane ride, he was back home in Japan. He hadn't told any of his friends to expect him. He was very much looking forward to surprising them.

He called Andrew from the airport, knowing that he would be the most likely to be at home now. He had probably spent the day with Serena and the girls, but likely they would be having a sleepover to celebrate Serena's birthday. It was the kind of thing the girls did.

"Hey Andrew, what's up?"

"Darien? Is that you man? It's been a long time since you've called. I'm good, what's up with you?"

"Well, I am currently at the Tokyo airport and was wondering if you could come get me. Else I'll need to call a taxi, and that's just inconvenient."

"Damn you, sounding so calm. I mean, you're my BEST FRIEND, and you JUST got back into town after FOUR YEARS, and all you can say is 'can I get a ride'?" Andrew demanded, laughing.

"Umm, yeah, that sounds about right. You gonna come get me or what?"

"Sure, if just for the chance to wring your stupid neck. Be right there."

Andrew hung up. Darien was still chuckling as he called Amy's house, figuring that was the one where he was least likely to find the girls. After all, he wanted to surprise them, right?

"Mizuno residence. This is Kathy."

"Hi Mrs. Mizuno. It's Darien, Amy's friend. I was wondering if you knew where the girls are?"

"They're at Raye's, I believe. They'll be there all night. Or, at least Amy will be."

"Thank you very much. Good night."

He grinned. Now he could just show up a Raye's and freak them all out. He didn't want any of them to know he was in town before the others.

Andrew showed up shortly, and Darien confided his plan to shock the girls. Despite liking the plan, Andrew prophesised that it wouldn't work.

"They're not staying at Raye's place all night. At least, three of them aren't. I really doubt they'll still be there."

"Why not?"

"...Darien, it's Serena's 20th birthday. Do you really think she's going to be spending it at home? Especially since it's a Saturday and her convocation was yesterday? Why don't you head home for the night, since you're probably beat (Darien couldn't fault that reasoning) and we'll surprise them with breakfast tomorrow? It's not quite Serena's birthday, but I think she'll forgive you since you'll be there to apologize in the flesh."

It was a good plan, except for one thing. He was trying to go to bed at 11 PM Tokyo time, even though that corresponded to 10 AM Boston time. Darien, of course, was NEVER asleep that late in the day. So, even though he had not gotten any sleep all day, he was wide awake and prowling his apartment. Unable to force his shocked system to cooperate, he left his apartment in a huff, heading through the light rain towards the park in the middle of town.

About halfway there he veered off course. There was a bar nearby, and Darien desperately wanted to be surrounded by people speaking Japanese for a while. He could nurse one drink for a long time, just soaking up the unhurried pace and jovial atmosphere of the bar. The drink might also help make him sleepy. Anything was better than pacing his apartment.

He reached the bar at about 11:15, and found himself a small table in the corner. He got rid of all the chairs around him first so people wouldn't come talk to him. He knew that he had a short temper at the moment, and had no interest in dealing with people either flirting or challenging him. He was reclining back, relishing the chatter in his native tongue wrapping around him. He idly noted a disturbance in one corner, his eyes widening then narrowing to dangerous slits as he recognized the pretty blonde involved....

*****

Serena was having lots of fun. She hadn't had this much to drink since Darien left four years previously. Guys kept coming up and offering her shots and highballs. She accepted most of them, seeing it as the nice thing to do. Her friends also attracted their fair share of male attention. Eventually one of the guys had asked her to dance, and she had accepted. After all, that was what she was there for. Raye and Molly had also been swept out onto the floor by various guys.

Serena was too innocent to know that the guy with her was interested in more than a dance. She began to get uneasy as his hands flattened her to him. Her eyes widened in shock as one of them trailed rather close to her derriere, never having dealt with guys putting physical moves on her due to them all thinking she wasn't interested in males. When he lowered his head to try and kiss her, she gave him the cheek and attempted to break away. He was having none of it.

Now his other hand came up to hold her face firmly as he turned her back to face him. Drunks might have mistaken her struggling for passion, but one set of icy blue eyes she was unaware of knew her movements for what they were.

His hands somewhat released her as she deliberately stepped hard on his foot with her heel and desperately wrenched away. She was still no match for the bigger male, as he pulled her back close and purred into her ear "Spirited. But that's not going to help you now..."

Suddenly her world spun as she was wrenched out of the guys grip. He was sent sprawling to the floor as a large, ebon-haired body interposed itself between Serena and her attacker. As the man came sputtering to his feet, it seemed he had every intention of knocking her saviour out of the way and accosting her again. She shivered in fear even thinking he might get his hands on her again.

Then the man stopped. Something in the eyes of her rescuer made him back down. Serena almost fainted in relief, but was supported by his hand reaching back for her. As her attacker backed away, Serena found herself crushed to a familiar chest in a relieved bear hug.

*****

"We'd better get her out of here. Oh, I feel so bad for not keeping a better eye on her! I KNOW she's a total innocent in places like this!"

"Hush Raye! This is better than anything else that could have happened! I know it had the potential to go very bad, but it's just fine now! The last thing we need is to muck it up now!"

"How do you figure? Now she's being mauled by a different guy!"

"...Raye, that's Darien. Trust me, this is good. C'mon, let's go."

"What? Since when is Darien back?"

"Since today, likely. What he's doing here I don't know, but that is definitely Darien."

"...So we should leave then?"

Molly sighed. "Yes Raye, that's exactly what we should do."

"Okay. Let's go."

"Finally."

*****

Darien didn't even notice his other good friends leaving. His attention was fully focused on the young lady currently shaking in his arms. "Shh, I'm here. I won't let anyone hurt you. I promise. I'll look out for you. Don't worry." He soothed somewhat ineffectually. Serena's dry, heaving sobs eventually receded.

"C'mon Serena, let's go. We don't need to be here."

As she looked up at him as they left the bar the total adoration, and something else he couldn't put his finger on, made his heart thud painfully in his chest. Darien had never considered himself a shining knight, but it was blatantly obvious that the girl in his arms did. He was therefore unprepared for what the look in her eyes did to his heart. And, apparently, to his brain.

He kissed her.

He was pretty sure they both figured out that he had done so about the same time. Serena, though, seemed to have some idea what to do with this startling information now flooding his senses. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. Still not quite sure what he was doing, he held her tighter and continued to ravish her mouth. It seemed almost addictive, like he couldn't stop even if he wanted to.

Eventually they broke apart, due to the unacknowledged need both of them had to see what the other was thinking. Darien looked at Serena in confusion. He had rarely even kissed girls, and had never considered himself passionate. Yet here he was, standing in the rain just outside of a bar with one of his best friends in the world wrapped in his arms. For the life of him, he couldn't think of why any of that was.

*****

Serena, on the other hand knew exactly what had just happened. She had just done what she had wanted to do for almost five years. She had kissed Darien, and he had kissed back. Sober. Well, he was sober at least. A definite step up from the last time they had kissed in her book.

Now, however, he was looking at her in confusion, as if he was unsure of what had just happened or how he wanted to deal with it. She couldn't bear that he wouldn't want her now, despite what had just happened. So she responded the only way she knew how. She pulled his head back down to her and kissed him once again.

_Third time's a charm, so they say._

*****

Once again he was kissing Serena. After years of considering her a sister he had never had, he wasn't quite sure what to make of that. However, the body pressed to his and the decisiveness she displayed in hauling him back up against her both revealed the flaws in considering her a little girl any more. This was a young woman in his arms, and he threw all caution to the wind and just enjoyed the kiss.

_It's not like she gave me much choice anyway._


	20. pool

_I love the next two chapters myself. Let me know what you think of them. Also, I chose the style I did for the second section because I think it flows better with just a constant barrage of cahtter and ideas. It suits teh way I think that goup would react to this type of info. Even having known them for years, I don't think my main characters always know who's speaking all the time. _

Against his better judgement, Darien had caved to Serena's demand, and allowed her to stay the night in his apartment. So, being the gentleman he was, Darien spent his first night in his apartment in four years sleeping on the floor. Serena got the bed, of course.

They had spent much of the night talking. Apparently Serena had spent a lot of time considering a 'them' and was giving him no chance to back out now that he'd kissed her. In six hours one girl he'd known for years had undermined his no-Japanese-girlfriend rule that had stood for the previous six years he had spent in this country. She had certainly grown determined in the years he'd been gone.

So they had talked, and decided on an _us_. Now all that was left was to tell everyone else. First off, their friends.

*****

"What took you two so long? Andrew showed up with food hours ago! We were expecting you around that time! I almost called! I was WORRIED!"

"Sorry Raye. Mr. Jet-lagged here is hard to get up in the morning."

"You SLEPT with him?!?! You go, girl!"

"MINA!!"

"Aw, they're blushing!"

"LITA! Not you too!"

"Oh hush girls. Both of them would be looking a little more worn out and glowing if they had slept together. Besides, neither of them are the type to sleep with someone on the first date."

"Thank you Amy. You always were the sensible one."

"Besides, it's not like they'd tell us even if they had."

"MOLLY!!"

"I'm just saying."

"Well don't!"

"We're missing the important part here, you know."

"Really? What?"

"You all owe Andrew and me five bucks each. We may as well cancel out the five dollars we owe each other."

"Damn, I was hoping you'd forgotten."

"Nope. Not a chance."

"Wait, what?"

"Well, we won the betting pool. Well, Andrew won the year. I thought it would be when you were twenty two, Serena, since I didn't expect Darien to get into med school so soon. I did guess your birthday. Andrew thought Valentines."

"...You had a betting pool?"

"Yup."

"Wait a minute, from BEFORE I went to med school? Serena, how long HAVE you been after me?"

"Ummm, four years?"

"...Four YEARS? Why?"

"'Cause you're special..."

"I thought you were in love with Andrew."

"WHAT? Me? When?"

"...Before four years ago?"

"Man you boys are dumb."

* * *


	21. meeting the family

_Umm, I'm sorry to say this, but I think the series is winding down. I really only intended to get them to this point when I set out. I certinatly didn't think to make it 20+ chapters. The problem is, I've gotten them here and now have no idea what to do with them. It may just be writers block, and I'll see where the story takes me. I'm thinking I'll do a series of firsts next in this, maybe followed by some stuff around weddings and child rearing. Any ideas you care to give would be appreciated, since I'm not experianced with relationships past the early lovey-dovey stage yet (and breakups... and non-scary stalker types...). Oh well, let me know if you'd like me to continue it past the firsts sporadically, or if you'd like me to wrap it up, or if you have ideas and I can keep it going with new stories. _

_Now for those of you who have finished and/or skipped my essay above, I have only one word for: Enjoy!_

Telling their friends had gone better than either Serena or Darien could have predicted. Now they faced the more daunting task of explaining to Serena's father that Serena had a boyfriend. Considering how protective he had been of her when she was younger, neither was relishing the thought.

Surprisingly enough, dinner with her parents went well. Unknown to Serena, her mother had actually threatened her father to couch time should he scare their twenty-year-old daughter's first boyfriend away. After all, Ken hadn't been the one horribly disappointed by Serena's lack of prom date. He probably hadn't even noticed that her guest was Raye, so all the girls could go together (Molly had brought Lizzie). Irene had even started considering that maybe Serena did like Raye like ... that. She was therefore guiltily relieved when Serena had asked to invite a boyfriend to dinner.

They had been relaxing afterwards having coffee. Darien had been a big hit with both adults, and they were heartened by the couple's obvious feelings for each other. The looks between the two young adults said it all. Actually, the small touches and almost total absorption in the other one helped her parents sort it out. The distracted air their daughter showed reminded them pointedly of their own courting. However, they weren't the only ones that needed to meet Darien.

Sammy was home late from a rugby game. As such, he had missed most of the talk. Not that it really mattered. Sammy had known Darien for almost as long as Serena had, due to the couple's friendship. Even not really talking to them, it's hard to not pick up some knowledge of your siblings friends, after all.

"Hi Sammy! This is my boyfriend Darien."

Darien stood up and met Sammy halfway into the room with his hand outstretched. Sammy looked at the adoring expression on Serena's face and an old memory clicked.

WHAM!

"Ow! What the hell? My nose!"

Sammy then grabbed Darien's hand before Darien had a chance to withdraw it and use it to stop the flow of blood.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Sammy. Here, let me help you with that, Tilt your head back. That's right. Can someone grab some tissue and an ice pack? It doesn't look broken. That's lucky..."

* * *


	22. first date

_Now that I have an editor, I still post things up wrong. Sorry, I accidentally added teh unedited version. *Smacks forehead* Thank you all for putting up with my sillyness. Any errors are all my fault, not my editor's. Enjoy._

Darien had never had a real girlfriend. He had dated a few girls, and they had styled themselves his girlfriend, but he had never considered them that. They had usually suggested doing something and he usually agreed. It had rarely even dawned on him that it was a date till he realized he was expected to pay. He was brilliant, but that did NOT mean he wasn't a little dense when it came to the opposite sex. Now his lack of experience had come around to bite him in the ass.

Surprisingly, Amy had been the first one to discuss it with him. Serena had seemed a little preoccupied lately, and Darien had felt that everything he said seemed to be the wrong thing. Honestly, it was less than a week since they'd declared their couplehood. He hadn't expected to tick her off that soon. It was definitely a blow to his pride. Apparently his somewhat concerned look as Serena left him and Amy to discuss brioche said everything Amy needed to feel she should intercede.

"She wants you to ask her out, you know."

"Hunh?" Darien had gotten a 4.0 average in university, but it seemed like a lot of things were making him say such undignified and unintelligent things quite often. "We are dating. Why would I ask her out now?"

Amy sighed. Really, this man was as helpless as a babe when it came to girls. "You are a couple. Dating implies you go on dates. You know, romantic couple time. And no," Her gaze grew stern as he opened his mouth to speak, despite the fact that she was internally laughing at him expression. "Hanging out at the arcade or at your house does _not_ count. That's hanging out. Dating means GOING OUT SOMEWHERE." She stressed the last few words in the hope that her words would penetrate his head and stick.

"Oh. Okay.... What do you think I should do then?"

Amy blinked at him a few times. This man was a fully qualified doctor? "Darien, I have only been on dates set up by my friends. My idea of a good time involves reading passages from literature to each other. WHY are you asking ME about what you should do with SERENA?"

"Oh. Hunh. I guess you're right. Who should I ask then?" Poor guy looked really lost. Amy decided to give him a push in a better direction, so she could get back to her studying in peace.

"Try Mina. She fancies herself a love guru. She should have some ideas." With a look of intense gratitude, he left to do as the wise Amy had suggested.

*****

Mina had proved to be no help. Oh sure, she had given him several ideas, but all had been rejected. Not that he told Mina that. He had no desire to have his ear talked off about how she knew all about relationships and obviously any advice given by her was solid gold. He would likely have interrupted that common tirade with a comment about her own inability to keep a boy for more than a few days and her obvious stalker tendencies. Needless to say, after the last time Mina had lectured him she hadn't talked to him in a month. He really didn't think she had become less sensitive.

Her ideas were just no good though. Seriously, the first thing she had come up with was to take Serena out and go drinking and dancing. Obviously she hadn't considered how Serena's last bar experience had ended. Well, the bit before being rescued by a handsome doctor (hey, his ego needed bolstering after Amy's amusement at his obliviousness). Serena had seemed to enjoy that bit.

Mina's second suggestion was a movie. That seemed rather cliché, especially since they couldn't even talk or anything without getting pelted by popcorn. Besides, the whole group had voted unanimously not to take Serena to any more movies. She had been unable to stop laughing; causing such a barrage of concession goods that Darien had been finding popcorn kernels in uncomfortable places for a week. Think sand after a visit to the beach.

She had also suggested a sporting event, slyly insinuating they should come to watch her college volleyball team. While that sounded like a good idea, he knew Serena couldn't be trusted not to run out onto the court and tell off an opponent for making Mina crash to the floor to get the ball. Last time she hadn't even waited till after the volley was over before marching out and had ended up getting beaned by a spike. No, volleyball was not an option.

He had thanked her and left, his ears intact. His next brilliant thought was to talk to Andrew, who had been dating Rita for years. Surely he knew what girls would like to do on a date...

*****

"Bugs."

Darien blinked in confusion at his best friend. He was pretty sure Andrew had said what Darien thought he had said, but it still didn't make sense. "Excuse me?"

"Rita and I love to go to the park and check out all the bugs there. She explains all about how they contribute to our ecosystem." Andrew blushed slightly. "Of course, I rarely listen. I'm usually too busy watching the rapture on her face to pay attention."

"Surely that's not all you guys do on dates. Honestly, you two have been dating since YOU were sixteen. It can't have just been bugs, can it?"

Andrew looked affronted. "Of course not Darien. You said you needed a _special_ date idea. This is special" he explained, as if talking to a young child.

Darien thanked him for the idea, and had discarded it before he had even left the arcade. Really, bugs weren't special enough for something like this. Obviously he needed to speak to some of the others, and hope they were more useful to him than Mina and Amy had been.

*****

"A picnic. On the beach." Dairen didn't know about that. It was the best suggestion he had gotten yet, though.

"Why not?" Lita asked, somewhat defensively. After all, it was HER favourite date. It was certainly good enough for Darien and Serena.

"Oh, it's a good idea, Lita. It's just, we're supposed to get rain for the next week before we get back into the warm summer weather."

"Oh, right. I forgot about that." Lita's face fell briefly, before lifting again. "go watch the thunder! It's wonderfully majestic, and it was raining on the night you two got together!"

Darien sighed, wondering how everyone seemed to forget the quirks of the one he was taking out in their excitement over getting asked for advice. "Serena's afraid of thunder, Lita. You should know that."

She blushed, ashamed at having forgotten that. She'd had to rescue Serena from thunderstorms before. She briefly wondered where her sense had gone. "Right. Okay, um, how about inviting her to a home cooked meal?" She beamed, convinced that this was the greatest idea yet.

Darien mulled it over, before finally shaking his head. "I love the idea personally, and I will implement it, it's just I think she wants to show me off. That's not going to happen if we stay in. Thanks anyway, Lita. You've given me some great advice."

With that he left Lita, pleased to have gotten some decent ideas and not left a disgruntled and confused friend behind him. He must be getting better at this ask-for-advice thing.

*****

"So that's how things stand. You're her best friend, Raye. I figured you might be able to help." He looked beseechingly at the raven haired young woman.

"Well, she's rather fond of..." At that moment, Raye's boyfriend Chad came through the door. He had overheard some of the conversation, and had never been good at keeping his mouth shut.

"Raye loves it when I give her a sensual massage." She blushed. "See, she picked up this wonderful smelling lavender stuff, and she..." Chad trailed off as Raye got to her feet, her face beet red. "What, luv?"

"You know not to bring that up in public! Oh, you are in so much trouble!" With that she lunged at her boyfriend, who dodged and took to his heels.

Darien showed himself out. He had an idea where Chad had been going with that comment, and didn't want to be around while Raye was 'punishing' him.

*****

"A movie!"

"Too common. A picnic?"

"Rain. Shopping?"

"Not something I think Darien would like. Skating?"

"I don't think Serena's ever gone skating. She had a bad experience with skates during the klutz phase and hasn't touched them since. Didn't even make it to the ice. How about billiards?"

"That's an idea. Hey Darien, you getting this?" Two redheads looked over at their supplicant, who was frantically writing things down as fast as the two girls came up with them. "How about an art show?"

"Serena's already been to the art exhibit in town at the moment, and she didn't like it. The hot springs?"

"That's a fair distance to travel. What about the circus?"

"Serena's more likely to cry over the plight of the animals at some parts. It would be like mood swings. Shooting gallery?"

"Serena is a pacifist and hates guns. Romantic dinner?"

Again rather cliché, but a good idea nonetheless. How about mudding?"

Molly sighed. "Lizzie, no one here has a truck, and there are no good mudding trails. You're not in Canada anymore."

"Right. What about the greenhouses?"

"Oooh, that's a good idea. What about a winery tour?"

"There's a good one. How about a play?"

"Now we're getting somewhere. Dinner at a relative's house?"

"Darien needs to ask Serena out, not the other way around. Plus, it's too early in their relationship for that. Laser tag?"

"Need more people. They need couple time. Dancing?"

"At a dance, thought, not a bar. Good idea. Maybe horseback riding?"

"Again, it's supposed to rain. Not good. There's a poetry reading at the local bookstore Thursday."

"Could be good. Michelle has a concert, but that's in a few weeks. How about a casino?"

"...Even as a doctor, I don't think Darien makes enough money to keep Serena occupied at a casino. How about the roller dome?"

"Same as with ice skates. They could go out for coffee."

"Too like the old days in the arcade. Hmmm, that's all I can think of."

"Yeah, I'm tapped out too. Is that enough, Darien?"

He looked up from the sheet covered in date ideas. "Uh, yeah. That's fine. You've given me a lot to think about. Thank you."

"No problem." The two said in tandem. They quickly hurried off, anxious to start a betting pool on what sort of date their friends were going to go on.

Darien stared down at the sheet in front of him. "At least now I have somewhere to start." With that comment, he got down to work organizing and ranking the ideas he'd been given.

*****

An hour later Darien was still trying to organize ideas and decide what to do with Serena. It was a more complicated task than he could've imagined at the beginning. He was so absorbed in his task that he didn't even notice when a big, brown-haired high schooler sat down across from him. It wasn't till the new arrival spoke that Darien's concentration broke.

"How's the nose doing?"

Darien looked up in surprise. Despite how nice Sammy had been after the initial greeting, Darien was still wary around the unpredictable young man. "It's fine, thank you."

"Whatcha doing?" Sammy asked, drawing the sheet towards him. He looked up at Darien in surprise. "Date ideas? You honestly have no idea what to do with her? Honestly, Serena's not that hard to please."

Darien sighed in exasperation as Sammy called for a coffee for himself. Darien had had a long day, and Sammy's nonchalance was really getting on his nerves. "It's going to be out first date. It needs to be special. What would you suggest?"

Sammy gave him an almost pitying look. "There's a Build-A-Bear in the mall. She'd adore that. Make one together. I can guarantee she'll love it."

Darien looked at Sammy in surprise, and quickly decided that from now on, the kid was his Girlfriend Guru. After all, the guy had lived with her for 17 years. He obviously knew his stuff.

* * *


	23. an unusual child

I was quite sure I would never fully recover.

For one, my hearing was totally shot. Some kid had been having a birthday, so there had been a group of screaming kids at the store with them. For four hours. It is, I had decided, totally impossible to keep ten six-year-olds occupied for three hours. They just screamed and complained. And ran around, bumping into people and asking dumb questions.

That had been the second part. And the third. Second part of the day had been the stuffing machine breaking down. So all the kids had had to hand-stuff their bear. One at a time. The third had been the conversation I had had with one little girl. At first I had just talked to the small, dark haired child because she seemed shy. She hadn't been able to take her big purple eyes off of me. I was rather floored by the conversation we proceeded to have.

"Hey you." With a wink. Easiest way I knew of to get a girl to open up.

"Hi. Are you a prince?"

"Hunh? Not that I know of..."

"Cause you look like the prince in my dreams."

"That's sweet, kid."

"The prince in my dreams died."

He blinked. I could almost hear the crickets chirping, even though there were none around. "Okay..."

"It's alright, though, because both him and the princess got rain..reen... birthded again. Are you him now?"

"I don't think so..." Man this kid was weird. And brilliant. How many first graders use the word reincarnate, even if she didn't quite manage to get in right?

"Oh. Well, if you are, you should find the princess."

"Hunh?" Apparently young females were just as good at destroying my vocabulary.

"There you are, Darien. Only two more kids to go, so they got tired of playing Simon Says with me." Serena had chosen that moment exactly to save me from the most awkward conversation I have ever had.

Unfortunately, it appeared the girl had other ideas.

"Princess!" She then flung herself at Serena, who was never one to turn down a free hug. I suddenly had a flashback to the princess in MY dreams, from so long ago. Which I had thought I'd forgotten. Guess not. After releasing her from the embrace, the young girl stepped back and composed herself to a solemn expression. "I swear again allegiance to you, as was done in the silver millennium. I promise to serve honourably and well." She then turned to me and pouted. "You didn't say you'd already found the princess!"

"Hotaru, you're up!" At the shout from one of the parents of the birthday kid, the girl was off. Thank goodness.

I turned to Serena. "I think someone's mother tells way too involved bedtime stories."

This made her laugh, for some inexplicable reason, and she promptly fell to the floor, giggling like a maniac.

"Oh my gosh, you look so funny! You look like you've been smacked in the head with a fish!"

So at that point my girlfriend was laughing at me. Joy.

We went out for ice cream and pizza after. They had been out of both chocolate ice cream and pepperoni pizza. Now, I can deal without pepperoni pizza, but after that ordeal I had really wanted chocolate. However, being the adult that I am, I had just ordered vanilla instead.

Sometimes I hate being an adult.

Sometime while we had been in the mall it had started raining. Being me, I gave Serena my jacket and we made a dash for the next cover. Eventually, sharing one of our many brief shelters was a young girl. She had obviously been a little scared, so Serena had given the kid her teddy bear.

This after going on about how the teddy was a symbol of our eternal love. Riiight....

So after all that, I finally get her home. It had been a long date, and despite it being the first I was more than ready to say goodnight.

She left me with a kiss.

I don't think I've ever been this happy in my life, and now I don't know if I want to recover anyways.


	24. friendly chaos

_I've got another chapter after this set up, but I'm not sure where I really want to go with this from here. I know that I won't be able to do anything with Christmas and Valentines until those days come around. I'm debating wether to put them where they fall within chapters done or to do firsts, and just let the timeline sort itself out. I do take suggestions, and welcome all input. What sort of stories would you like me to do with these two? Or just tell me I'm awesome, I'm content to bask in your adoration... ;) jk. I'm not really **that** much of a narcissist. Oh, and if the formatting's messed up, blame my computer. I swear, I must have a reverse midas touch when it comes to things electronical..._

Darien had never had such a loud birthday in his life. He had been dating Serena for only a month so far, yet here he was, surrounded by not only the couple's friends, but the entirety of Serena's family. It was a double birthday, celebrated the day after his. Apparently, Sammy was exactly six years and a day younger than Darien. So Serena had convinced them to throw an all day double party on the Saturday.

* * *

The whole gang from the arcade was there, of course. So was most of Serena's family. Even those that normally didn't come to Sammy's birthdays now that he was a teenager had shown up to meet Serena's new boyfriend. There had to be at least twenty of them, aged from toddlers to Serena's one fairly ancient great-grandmother. Who had taken an immediate liking to Darien, as shown by the strength of the cheek pinch she subjected him to. Darien almost expected it to bruise.

Luckily for him there were also some guys in the crowd. Namely, Sammy's entire rugby team. Who looked at Serena-who showed up to cheer them on often-as an honorary sister. Darien didn't even know how many 'honourable intention' conversations he'd had in the five weeks since he got back to Japan. Luckily he had been saved by Mika, Sammy's girlfriend. It had been quite amusing how quickly they had accepted him after a tongue lashing from a sixteen year old girl.

All in all around fifty people were gathered in the park on this gorgeous August day. They had played rugby (obviously), taken over the playground for a game of grounders tag, and tossed Frisbees. They had talked, they had wrestled, and finally half the group had mobbed a passing ice cream man. They had managed to sell the guy completely out too.

Everyone had brought something to the barbeque except Darien, who had been surprised by the party on his wayto Serena's house. For the most part, Darien had wanted to hide. He had never been good with crowds, especially loud ones. However, people had consistently dragged him out into the spotlight, laughing at his lack of knowledge in child games and prodding his pride with a big stick to make him learn. He had surprised himself by enjoying the day immensely.

He had also enjoyed the gifts his friends had given him. His friends had all put money in to get him a new surround sound stereo. Serena had given him a scrapbook of the group gathered from the last seven years. The sentiment had almost made him cry.

He had been pleasantly exhausted by the time he arrived home. Sleep had claimed him almost the same instant he laid his head on the pillow.

For the first time in five years, he dreamed of the hospital where he had woken up after a car crash seventeen years previously. Yet he didn't wake up from the overwhelming loneliness this year either.

He woke up with the memory of baby blue eyes.


	25. more guru help

_Well, I'm still stuck. So you may not see to much of this story for a while. *Shrugs* When I come up with the next part, I'll post it. No idea on timeline for that._

I was having a hard time believing he could be such a jerk. Did I really wait five years for THIS? I really don't think anyone as insensitive enough to do that could be my soul mate. And I had been so convinced that he was. Shows what I knew. I was obviously a stupid little schoolgirl.

My friends tried to intercede on his behalf, but I know part of that was to restore harmony in the group. That is one thing I regret. Hanging out is going to be soooo awkward from now on. I haven't spoken to any of them in two days. I'm not allowing them into my room. I think Darien's been camped out on my parents couch about as long. Even my own family takes Darien's side.

I'm just happy that the family has at least respected my wishes for privacy. They could've unlocked the door, you know. Both my parents have a key for every door in the house. Kinda makes me wish I'd moved out. I hadn't bothered as I had been preparing to go to the states to find my 'true love'. I guess I can also be happy about not spending all that money. Though leaving the country does sound good right about now...

The door is opening. My brother has come in to talk to me. I don't want to listen to him, but some phrases jump out at me.

"...got the nose again..."

"... no mercy..."

"...sent him back home..."

I sat up screaming. "How could you DO that? He doesn't deserve that! He's my boyfriend! It was just a stupid little fight! Over _cookies_ for crying out loud! I love him!"

With that I jumped off my bed and ran down the stairs. _I have to find him, I have to find him. Oh Darien. I'm sorry._

I was so distracted I tripped on the bottom stair and fell.

Right into his arms.

My little brother just pulled a fast one on me. Remind me to thank him later.

* * *

_oh, I have a favour I'd like to ask anyone who's read more of my stuff. What do you think I'm best at writing? Should I figure out how to work it, I'll put it up as a poll. Otherwise please PM me and let me know._

* * *


	26. the good stuff

_Yay for my wonderful editor. I hope to have more up soon, since I have some free time. But that will depend on how well scouring my room for the missing store key goes... Sorry for the wait. Between RL and writers block, it's been a long time._

Darien had not been surprised by the cookie fight. He had never personally been in a relationship before, but he'd seen enough of it in his friends and acquaintances to know that fights like that were common. Lover's spats, they were called. The result of too much emotion and too many hormones.

He had been scared, of course. Seeing someone else go through a spat was very different from fighting it out yourself with someone you cared for. Of course, he was lost when she started crying. He always had been. He gave up on winning the cookie fight right then and there and had started apologizing.

This fight was nothing like that.

He could still feel the indents in his palm from where his fingernails had almost tore through his skin. He had wanted nothing more than to strike out during this fight. Only the fact that he knew, deep down, that he could never hurt her more than he would be hurt by seeing her in pain had prevented the physical side of the fight from becoming mutual.

He was going to have a black eye from that pillow, he was sure.

He could still feel the hopeless anger seething in the back of his mind. At the moment he wasn't even sure if he ever did want to see his blonde angel again. The actual fight had been inconsequential. She had wanted to do one thing today, and he'd wanted another. Neither was willing to bend. Still, pride had caused words to be said that couldn't be taken back. He didn't think either of them really wanted to take the words back anyway.

It was the first time either had purposely tried to honestly hurt the other with words.

It was also the first tearless fight.

With a frustrated groan, Darien threw himself into the driver's seat of his car. There was no way he'd get to sleep this would up, so he thought he may as well try to outrun the anger. He raced into the night, uncaring of speed limits after he reached the highway. Faster and faster the lights flashed by, yet still he could see _her_ spirited, furious face in his mind's eye.

He finally halted outside of a tired looking bar, hoping to find something to help him calm himself there as a last resort. Nothing else had helped, and he felt a powerful, destructive type of thirst.

It was empty inside. Not many people were out after midnight on a Tuesday night. The only people in the whole place were Darien and the old barkeep. He was probably easily past retirement age, and Darien found himself wondering briefly why he was at the bar and not with his family. The thought was quickly dismissed as unimportant.

The old man threw an assessing glance at the haggard young man appearing at his counter late on an otherwise dead night with surprise. What a young man of such means (what with the nice car and all) was doing in his bar was obvious to eyes viewing through memories. Even his expecting it didn't prevent the remembered pain as the young man offered him an almost hostile glance.

"Waddah yah want, son?" It was a standard question, but the barkeep almost seemed to have a second motive to Darien's anger clouded mind.

"The good stuff." Darien had never paid attention to what was good heartbreak booze. He assumed the old fellow would know. Therefore, the fact that the barkeep's response began with a misty gaze and a resigned sigh confused Darien to no end.

"You can't get that here." It was a confusing answer for Darien. This was a bar. He wanted alcohol. Why wouldn't it be here?

The explanation continued to shock the young man, letting his anger loosen its grip.

"You won't find the good stuff here. It's what you left when you came here." Seeing Darien's blank expression, the man elaborated.

"The good stuff is when you're cuddling your woman. It's the first time you kiss her on your second date, 'cause you were to nervous on the first. Its making parents worry after you're out past curfew. You won't find it in a bottle."

It was probably only the understanding in the old man's eyes that stopped Darien from walking out at that moment. "You sound like you know what you're talking about."

"I've been around that block myself, lad. Trust me, the bottle can't hold in the good stuff." So saying he pulled out a carton of milk and poured himself a cup before coming to sit in front of Darien.

Darien smiled half-heartedly, despite his anger. "I'll have some of that, if you don't mind. Looks like it'd hit the spot right about now." The smile was easily returned by the man, who returned with another cup shortly.

They nursed their drinks in the companionable silence that fell between them. Darien, still wound like a top, glanced around the bar curiously, his eyes finally alighting on a picture prominently displayed on the side wall. It was a pretty young lady, even the sepia tones of the old photo not dulling the shine of her smile.

The old man followed his gaze before breaking the silence. "Bonnie. That was her name. I took that picture about a year after we were married. She's my everything."

"Why aren't you home with her now?" Darien asked, before mentally cursing himself for pushing his nose into the old man's life like that.

"We made it through a lot together, but the cancer only came to one of us. She was smiling and cheerful right till she was called away.

"I know that the good stuff doesn't reside in a bottle because I spent five years there after she died. It finally took one of my children pointing out that I couldn't remember the good times to wake me up. I've been stone cold sober for the last three years, even with this temptation." He gestured around him at the bottles on shelves behind him. He shook his head sadly.

"Now I remember it all. The way she looked with rice in her hair, the taste of the burned suppers I forced down to keep her from crying all through the first year of marriage, the look in her eyes when I gave her that string of pearls, when our youngest son married his high school sweetheart... I imagine I looked the same when she gave me my "I'm a grandpa" t-shirt..."

He looked straight at Darien. "When I see young men like you come in, I know it's because they got into a fight with their love too. It's in the eyes. Only people that far in your heart and under your skin can hurt you like that. It's a curse, but it's also a blessing. Trust me, the joy of seeing my Bonnie hold our baby girl was worth all the pain I went through when I lost her. Every night I thank whatever's looking after me that I only lost her the way I did. I got to say goodbye, and I know I'll be with her again. I can't imagine if she was gone just because we never got past our prides to reach the love waiting for us."

He could see the effect his words were having on the young man in front of him. The hopeless rage was being replaced with a more introspective look, and his knuckles were no longer white around his cup. "She has the most beautiful eyes." Darien announced suddenly. "A pure, clear blue. They always say everything she's thinking. 'Course, half the time I don't take the time to read what's in them. She was pouring love out of them for years before we started dating.

"She couldn't boil water without burning it, yet she always takes the time to try and whip up something special for me. She starts crying at the slightest hint of something bad happening. Even after growing into her limbs, she's still prone to landing on her face every so often." His gaze grew acutely silly.

"I think it's because she lives everything in fast forward and high definition. Everything good is always so much bigger when she's around, and without her the world seems dull. No one can resist her charm, even if she doesn't always use it in the most mature of ways. She cares for everyone, no matter who they are or what their circumstance. It's amazing."

The old man gazed benevolently at the young man now lost in thoughts of his love. "Just remember this boy: When you get back to her, she'll likely start crying and apologize profusely. Especially if that eye is any part her doing. When she says "I'm sorry", you say "So am I". Got it? Else it won't get better, no matter if you think you're in the right or not. It takes two to tango, so they say. Same goes for fighting."

With that he gently steered the young man out the door. "Now go find your good stuff. Its closing time, and these old bones like their schedule to stay constant."

All the strain of working and mourning disappeared for a moment as the young man gave him a beaming smile. "I will. Thanks for everything."


	27. story time

_I've removed the authors note from being its own chapter in this story. Basically it's letting everyone know that I have what I call a notebook for this story. I post chapters before they've come back from the editors, I'll leave comments, and I'll explain anything that's confused people, if they tell me how I've been unclear. Also I'm working on a background sort of timeline that will be posted there. There will also be shorts from the ones who do know they're senshi, which I was thinking about, but that don't belong here._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

They say it's the applause that refreshes. They were right.

There is no other way I could have let myself get talked into spending my date sitting on the grass, reciting stories to an ever growing crowd of children.

Luckily, Darien didn't seem to mind. He was smiling, watching me. I finally had to quit looking over his way during the stories, since I'd completely lose track of my place. Seriously, in any situation the guy's gorgeous. Add the fact that he's dressed for the sun and genuinely happy... he'd derail any train of thought.

Every time our eyes met I'd thank my lucky stars that I'd gotten him. From the looks other women were giving me, they'd be happy to take him off and show him a good time at the first opportunity. _Not a chance ladies! He's mine!_

Any of them that got up the nerve to actually approach him were rebuffed. He was kind, yet still quite firm. Most of them got the message quickly. A few were a little more determined, yet he even held them off with ease.

"I'm perfectly happy sitting in the grass watching the world's loveliest lady spin stories. I could listen to her talk all day."

He is just the sweetest thing. The smile he'd sent to me while making that particular comment was warm enough to make me blush. The lady, and I use the term loosely in this case, sent me a nasty glare, but I didn't mind. She just knew that she'd lost.

Though I really don't like girls like that hanging over him all the time. There's always a nagging suspicion that he'll think "What if". I don't know what I'd do if I ever lost him to one of them. In my heart and mind, I know I won't, but that doesn't satisfy my insecurities.

Those thoughts stop when we leave, though. He offered me a hand up, and I took it. No surprise there. But he didn't let go when I was all the way up. Instead, he actually pulled me closer and wrapped his arm around my waist. It felt so right, I couldn't resist leaning up against him as we walk away.

I take some pleasure in letting the women notice that I know they're watching. I'll snuggle close, and he'll hold me even tighter. However, when he's doing that I can never keep my mind on showing him off. All I can think of is his arm around me, and how happy I am that it's there.

Then he kisses me.

At that moment, it doesn't matter that our date was spent entertaining random kids in the park. It doesn't matter that I'm still not sure I'm good enough for him. It doesn't matter that girls are always on the lookout for a weakness in our relationship.

Right now, all that matters is that he's kissing me.


	28. story time 2

The most beautiful vision in the world is sitting across from me. It's Serena. And all she's doing is telling stories.

When she tells them, however, they come alive. If they capture me this easily, you can imagine what they do to the children.

That's right; we're spending a date in the park entertaining other people's kids. If someone ever told me I'd be perfectly content doing this a year ago, I'd have laughed. Sure I like kids, but I've never really been all that involved with them.

Serena attracts them like bees to honey. I guess they sense that she's a kindred spirit.

Unfortunately, that's not all she's attracting.

Her hair gleams gold, catching every eye in the area. Her vivacious smile and glowing eyes keep them trained on her. She doesn't notice all the men in the area watching her. She doesn't even seem to understand what they're doing when they come over to talk to her.

In fact, she doesn't even seem to notice they're coming around to talk to her. She brushes them all off casually, but politely. _Heh, she can't even be mean accidentally. I guess Raye and I really are the exceptions for her. And Sammy, of course._

So I just watch her. It's enough, for a while, to just see her glow in the light. To watch her shine in contact with others, and to know that she picked _me_!

Eventually, the storytime comes to an end. Even Serena can't talk forever. Though Mina might be able to, given half a chance....

I offer my hand to help Serena stand. It's the gentlemanly thing to do, but there's more to it than that. After watching her for so long, I want to touch her. To make sure she's real. I'm still half convinced that I'll wake up from this to find our relationship is no more real than my dream princess.

Her hand isn't enough, so I pull her close for our walk. She doesn't seem to mind. I glare at all the men looking at us with jealousy. _See? She's mine. This is where she wants to be. Not with you. With me. Mine._

It doesn't take long before I don't notice them anymore either. I'm rather easily distracted by the feel of her soft body up against mine. I can smell her shampoo. She fits so neatly under my arm I can almost believe we really are made only for each other.

It doesn't take long before I stop our walk to kiss her. I can't help myself. She melts into me as all other thoughts are wiped from my mind.

I don't remember my fears then. I forget all about the men impatiently waiting for me to make a mistake.

Right now, I'm kissing her. And that's all that matters.


	29. first impressions

_Asterics are pov changes. Everything is in either Serena's pov or Darien's. _

The very idea of what she was about to do terrified Serena. She wasn't sure why she'd agreed, except that it would involve spending time with Darien. Besides, it was a couple's thing, so if she didn't go he'd have to take someone else....

Regardless, Serena was terrified at the thought of going to a charity dinner and dance with Darien. Plus, Mina had skipped out on the etiquette lessons she was supposed to be giving due to an important phone call. None of her other friends were of much help. Raye, Amy, and Molly all viewed the formal events they'd had to go to as trials to be endured. Lita and Lizzie had never been to events like this. Even Amara and Michelle couldn't help her, as she'd been unable to get a hold of them.

So now she was sitting in her room, waiting for her boyfriend, trying not to hurl. This did not bode well for the night.

******

Darien was on top of the world today. He was going to get to show his lovely Serena off to all the other people from the hospital. Plus there would be dancing. He couldn't wait to spin his lady around the floor in his arms.

They hadn't been out dancing together yet. It was what he was most looking forward to of the night. The speeches were long and boring. Many of the people were old and stuffy. The food, despite being quite good, still had a very cafeteria feel to it.

He hummed to himself as he got ready. He didn't even hit any red lights as he went to her house. This boded well for the night.

******

She was a nervous wreck by the time he showed up. She felt like she was melting, feverish. She saw him standing in the doorway, and all her confidence, shaky as it was, collapsed.

_He's so gorgeous! And I'm supposed to sit next to him all night and enhance him! I'm barely presentable at the best of times, and this won't be it! I'll trip, I'll tell inappropriate jokes, I'll talk too__ loud and giggle uncontrollably! I'll..._

Her inner rambling was cut off by him presenting her with a single rose, which he then threaded into her hair. "You look amazing." She could see his sincerity shining in his eyes. She muttered a response, too caught up in his gaze and her nerves to even notice what she said.

With a beaming smile, he led her, still in a daze, out to his car. Things were looking up for her.

******

Darien was almost struck dumb when he saw Serena. She was dressed to kill, naturally, but in her own sweet style. Yet it was her face that truly held him spellbound. She was ever so slightly flushed, suggesting a maidenly blush. It was an instantly disarming look, so sweet and adorable.

That was the point that he started worrying about this event. How was he ever going to be able to make conversation with the important people at this dinner with her by his side? How was he ever going to be able to focus on dancing with that heart-breakingly beautiful face turned up to him?

He stepped forward, a rose held in his outstretched hand. "You look amazing." It was the only thing he could even think to say in the face of the vision before him. He then placed the flower in her bun when she made no move to take it from him.

Now the delicate pink became more pronounced. She was just adorable, stammering out her thanks, no longer as unearthly as anything found in dreams.

He led her out to his car, convinced once again that the night would be a success.

*****

Darien's reaction to seeing her had calmed Serena slightly. He was obviously convinced she would be a success, and it was hard for her to feel negative in the face of his simple trust.

_I'm an adult. I can go to a party and not ruin the career of my love. Piece of cake. Mmmm, cake... focus Serena. Deep breaths._

She looked over at Darien again. He still had the same silly grin on his face she was slowly getting used to seeing. A matching smile spread over her face. She could do this. For Dairen, she could do anything.

*****

Darien noticed her taking deep breaths on the trip to the hall. There could only be one reason: Serena was nervous. He knew from experience that the only thing to make these easier was practice. He wished there was a way to make it easier for her.

Darien definitely believed in doing everything possible to keep his angel from being hurt.

He helped her out of the car when they arrived, enveloping his hands in hers. He stopped her just before she started walking with nothing more than a look. He brought her hand up to kiss it, before raising one hand to her cheek. He then pulled her close and kissed her forehead.

"You'll be wonderful. Everyone will love you as much as I do. Everything will be fine."

She sighed happily. "If you say so."

He grinned. "I do. Trust me."

Her arm was slipped through his as naturally as if they'd practiced the move. They graced the entrance like royalty, catching the eye of everyone in the crowd. Everyone in the crowd was moved by how happy and perfect together they were.

Then she tripped.

Darien caught her before she actually did more than stumble, but it was enough. The moment was broken, and all of her insecurities seemed to come crashing down upon her. Darien knew that the small stumble was nothing more than inconsequential, but he had no way of convincing Serena of that.

As her face turned the colour of a stop light, all Darien could do was sigh and hold her close.

*****

Her nerves were still very strained as the car drew to a halt. Serena drew another deep, shaky breath before turning to get out of the vehicle. She was a little surprised at how fast Darien had come to her side. She offered him a small smile as her drew her out of the vehicle.

She wasn't expecting him to not let go of her hand. Though she wasn't complaining. The feel of her hand enveloped in his was immensely comforting. She was equally surprised when he raised her hand to his lips.

A small blush graced her cheeks as he moved one hand to her face before dropping a short kiss on her forehead. She felt moved almost to tears that he'd noticed her nerves and had responded so sweetly.

"You'll be wonderful. Everyone will love you as much as I do. Everything will be fine."

She didn't even try to stop the soft sigh that escaped her at his words. She felt like she was wrapped in a comforting cocoon of love, where nothing bad could hurt her.

"If you say so." She replied softly. At the moment he could have convinced her of anything as long as he continued to hold her like that.

"I do. Trust me." He smiled that wonderful grin that reminded her of a child at Christmas, all cheer and light. Magical.

Magical also described the way they fit together as they glided into the room. There had never been another situation where he'd formally escorted her, yet it felt even more natural, if possible, than their normal cuddles.

She was happy, proud even, to be walking in with him at that moment. There was no room for fears. Nothing this natural could be a cause for fear.

Unfortunately for her, clumsiness also came naturally to Serena. She tripped over her own feet and stumbled.

Nothing more serious happened, as she immediately found herself encircled by Darien's strong arms. However, nothing could erase her mortification over what had just happened. She'd tripped. In front of _everyone_ she was supposed to impress here. She felt the blood rush to her face as she berated herself. She knew something like this would happen.

She had been so afraid of embarrassing Darien, and she had. They hadn't even made it to their table yet and he already had cause to regret bringing her. She buried her face in his shoulder. Darien had already moved them off to a corner, so they were out of scrutiny. Now he just held her, as they hid out in the corner.

Tears formed in her eyes when she considered how much of a mistake her being there was. Darien couldn't even go out socializing, meeting all these important people, if he was here comforting her. She couldn't even do recovery right.

"Hey, it's alright. It's not like no one's ever tripped at one of these things before. It's fine. Now, if you were to get drunk and start hitting on my ancient boss or her husband..." A watery chuckle escaped her. He always knew how to cheer her up. She quickly dabbed at her eyes, before turning her face up to look at him.

The concern in those blue eyes was almost her undoing, though she'd have been sobbing for an entirely different reason. He raised his hands to cradle her face, wiping the tears off as he did so. Serena spared a brief thought of thanks for her friends, who always insisted she buy only waterproof makeup. Though their thoughts were on her normal tears, not actual unhappiness.

She smiled at him. "I'm fine, just a little embarrassed. Let's go find our table."

Darien smiled back, a simple, contented expression gracing his lips. He quickly touched them to her own lips before tucking her arm back in his and leading them off to their seats.

*****

Hiding in the corner holding a crying girl to his chest was not how Darien had planned to spend the night. However, if his sweetheart needed a minute to gather herself, then she was getting that minute, dammit. He knew better, knew she wasn't used to parties like this. If he'd had any warning, he'd likely have been in a similar state at the birthday party.

Darien cursed his short-sightedness. If he'd discussed this with her beforehand, maybe her nerves wouldn't have been stretched this thin by the time they arrived. He wracked his brains for something, anything, which would take her mind off of her misstep.

The irony of them only having so many witnesses thanks to them looking so amazing was not lost on him.

Finally, remembering some teasing him and his coworkers indulged in, he hit on the best way to reassure her. "Hey, it's alright. It's not like no one's ever tripped at one of these things before. It's fine. Now, if you were to get drunk and start hitting on my ancient boss or her husband..." Darien stifled a snort at the reappearance of her blush, even as she let out a chuckle.

It seemed that project humour was a success.

He slid his hand up from her shoulders to her face, wiping the last trace of tears away as he did so. She seemed to take a steadying breath before meeting his eyes with her own unusually serious blue orbs. "I'm fine, just a little embarrassed. Let's go find our table."

He couldn't help but smile at the look of resolve in her eyes. Really, what more could a guy ask for than someone as sweet and sensitive as his Serena. He took her arm again and guided her to their table, once again thrilled at the thought of getting to introduce her as his.

* * *

_So I was trying to convey a sense of males and females seing things differently and focusing on different things. Of stressing different parts of the relationship. Some things she's worried about don't even cross his mind, and vice versa. I don't know how well I did that. I'm not impressed with this peice due to that. Or the last two really. Please let me know what you think. I'd like to improve in presenting the idea I'm aiming for, and that won't happen if you don't tell me what works and what doesn't._


	30. memories of love

They danced, whirling around the floor like they were the only ones in the room. If they even heard the music, it was in the background.

_A crown of flowers, forgotten in the joy of the festival. A spin. A glance. "Pretty. The flowers match your eyes."_

The couple's hands clasped gently. Despite that, all those with eyes to see knew of the superhuman strength it would take to separate them.

"_They're calling me. I have to go."_

"_No. Stay."_

"_I have to go. They're expecting me. I belong there. I..." A warm, firm hand cuts off the protest._

"_I love you. I need you. Stay. Please. I don't ever want to let you go." He looks at his hand on her wrist. "Tell me you want me to let go and I will, but I won't do it for them. Only for you."_

"_I... I... I'll stay. I love you too."_

The look of awe in the matching blue gazes showed doubt, at some subconscious level. Obviously not everything was hearts and stars for this couple, but that was fine. Love without any pain was a mockery, a child's fancy.

_Tears soaked both pillows. Cruel, unnecessary words tainted the air around the couple. Sobs were ruthlessly smothered. They were bound together by vows and love, but at times that didn't look to be enough. _

_Such doubts never lasted past dawn. Waking up in each other's arms in the morning was worth the pain of the previous night. Without knowing the hurt, how could the pleasure be felt? Apologies are whispered in the soft light. Knowing the other feels the pain is worth the love is a balm for their own hasty __words._

_Feelings tested by feathers and sun can be termed affection. Love needs to withstand harsher punishment to be real._

A quirked lip and answering grin spoke for amusement. The shame of the earlier stumble was washed away in such levity. Humour softened the few blows that marred their time together.

"_As if that wasn't bad enough! Then she said..." A hand lightly slapping his shoulder interrupted the flow of his story._

"_Stop it! You're killing me. My ribs hurt!" Giggles mercilessly punctuated her breathless comment. Frustrations had melted away under the determined assault of good humour. It was always a shock to her how a couple well chosen words from him could turn her worst days into smiling, cheerful nights. It was never hard to go back to the real world in the morning. His comments stayed with her, cushioning all the blows life gave._

Despite the height difference, their bodies melded together as if they were made for each other. His large, muscled hands evoked her own fey delicacy. Her pale skin brought into contrast the true ebon shine of his hair. The white of his dress shirt highlighted her contented, rosy glow. Long golden locks only added to the sense that this scene was from beyond anything the world was meant to contain.

Yet there was an inner glow to them that gave the impression that if they had both been misshapen, hairy, unwanted specimens of humanity they would still be beautiful together.

'_Pasty' was the word his friends used. She was always so pale. They never spent much time outside due to her amazing ability to burn. Even blushes just left her cheeks looking splotchy, according to those around him._

_Looking at her now, though, he can't even imagine what they're talking about. He had never seen her as pallid before. He knew he would never, ever see her as sallow._

_The moon on her skin as she slept provided a different adjective to his increasingly poetic mind. The exhausted flush still staining her cheeks suggested nothing undesirable to his mind. _

_To him, she was ethereal beauty personified. The contrast with his own sun-darkened skin only highlighted her delicate incandescence. Others not seeing it only meant he didn't have to share her light with anyone._

Their footsteps fell in perfect harmony, their breathing in sync with the music. Even his heart, throbbing gently under her cheek, fell into a gentle rhythm with hers. Soft sighs of pleasure graced ears attuned to such small shows of affection, saying _I love you_ more clearly than the words themselves at times.

_After the fights, the denial, the tears, it happened in the most amazing way. _

_He was hard to care for. Past bitter experiences had left his heart hardened. Hers hadn't been much more receptive. A spiky, painful type of friendship was all they would allow themselves._

_It was a normal sarcastic remark for her. He would never tell her what it was she had said. But it had been enough._

_He had laughed. A true, cheerful laugh._

_That was when she knew she'd fallen for him hard. And it was also when she knew he'd been racing her to the bottom the whole time._

Times like this couldn't come often enough for the couple in the center of the dance floor. They were aware of how fleeting this perfect harmony would be. Yet underneath it all, they knew they were on the same page. No matter how disjointed some days would have them, under it all was a beautiful melody that thrummed through their veins at the moment.

Those uninitiated in the mysteries of love didn't understand the emotions behind the pair's evocative beauty. They didn't recognize their jealousy was for what the couple had, not for the members of the couple itself.

However, for those with the eyes to see, it was beautiful. Memories glistened in the eyes of all those reminiscing on their own love. Feelings flowed freely from heart to heart, connected by nothing more than the most beautiful thing in the world.

Love.

Mina shook her head in wonder. How they could have missed it for years was beyond her. As a soldier of love, this was even more touching to her. When she was ready to give in, all it took was another glance at her two friends to remember what she was fighting for.

Eventually Serena would be given her broach. Eventually she would join the fight for good.

But not now. Not for as long as Venus could triumph. Not for as long as she could convince Neptune and Uranus to help her. Now, Serena was just Serena.

And she was in love.

That's what this fight is all about anyways.

* * *

_My editor asked me to leave the last few paragraphs with it when I posted it. Anything after the single "Love" is an extended scene. It has to do with being a Senshi, and not so much with the waff that is this story. *Shrug* Let me know what you think._

_I was gonna have a youma attack, pointing out that the other senshi will need to be awoken, but then this was to beautiful for that. What can I say, I'm a romantic._


	31. 20 plus PDA issues

_I am stalled on this one. That's why I've been focussing on Puppy Love. I did get a reveiw saying it would be nice to see more what happened between the first kiss and first date type thing. Because there would obviously be some issues to work out. This one and the next fit in right around there, but my computer's being a pain, and I'm not putting them where they belong in the story until I'm sure it won't delete the whole thing when I try. _

_Enjoy._

* * *

"Darien, you dummy." The pigtailed blonde muttered as her new boyfriend and her walked down the street. She glared pointedly ahead, a sure sign to all that knew her that she was displeased.

Darien, however, having been gone for the last four years, had forgotten about that and missed the signs. "Hunh?" Not his most intelligent answer even, but he was still pretty clueless when it came to the fairer sex. "Something bothering you, Sere?"

She continued staring directly ahead, her back ramrod straight. Right now the only thing keeping her from going homicidal on the man next to her was that she'd spent six years trying to get him into a relationship, and wasn't going to waste all her hard work. Yet. "What do you think?" She responded shortly, sarcasm rolling off of her tongue.

Darien blinked. Even with his lack of skills, he knew this wasn't a good situation. Newly paired up couples didn't generally get in fights within two days. He didn't even know they were in a fight until just now. "I think something is bothering you. Would you care to share it with me?" He figured diplomacy would work best in this situation.

Serena huffed her breath out, making her bangs puff briefly. She snaked her arm out, barely avoiding his. "This is the problem. Right here. Did you see this?" She tried to wrap her arm around his again. Again it was skilfully avoided in a way that looked entirely natural. She spun to face him, her fists on her hips. "Did you see it that time? Honestly, if you're not interested in this relationship, just tell me. _Don't_ just be here to humour me. I'm not a little girl. I need to know if you want me with you. For real. I need the truth."

Darien still just looked blank. "Serena, we discussed this the other night. I don't _know_ how this will turn out, but I'd like to give it a try. I do like you, even more than the rest of the gang. I _told _you this. I don't understand why you don't believe it anymore. I really don't understand what I did to tick you off. Could you please explain it to me?" He looked at her with entreaty. She looked like she was close to either screaming or crying, and he didn't want to see either.

Serena took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She took another breath, and then resumed looking at him. She placed on hand deliberately on his shoulder, and then slid it down to his elbow before tugging him with her to a park bench. When they reached it, she plopped herself down on it and motioned him to sit next to her. He obeyed, if somewhat gingerly.

She closed her eyes again and dropped her head back over the edge of the bench. She reached across herself to find his arm again, then held it tight as she firmly wrapped her closer arm around it and insinuated her hand into his. He was shocked at first, then responded by firmly grasping her hand back.

She smiled, the insecurities that his voice hadn't betrayed coming across as clear as could be in the slightly too tight grip he had of her hand. So at least she knew he didn't want to let go. Then she sighed, still keeping her eyes closed. She shifted her head to his shoulder. He stiffened, then relaxed into the more intimate seating arrangement. "This is what I wanted." She murmured. "To be able to sit here with you like this, or to walk hand in hand. But," a slight edge of bitterness crept into her voice, "I wasn't sure it was what _you_ wanted. Every time I'd reach out, you'd avoid it. And you never gave any hint of wanting to reach out for me. This is what a relationship is. It's the easy familiarity and fondness that comes with friendship, plus something more. A physical closeness, as well as an added emotional one."

She picked her head up slightly to look him in the eyes. His still showed confusion, and a little discomfort. "You're hard to read, emotionally. You've been so cut off for so long that you don't display emotions the same way others do. I can only see them in your eyes and feel them in your touch. They don't show through in your daily mannerisms. So any time I'm not looking directly at you, I get nervous. And it's not like I can stare into your eyes all the time. That would be creepy." They shared a brief laugh at that. He inwardly conceded that she had a point.

"When we're walking somewhere, I keep reaching out for you, because _I _want the comfort of being connected. I've wanted to be with you for so long that I have a hard time believing that we really are a couple now. I keep feeling like you're just an illusion, that my mind is playing tricks on me. Then, when I reach for you, you avoid it. All the time. You don't even seem to try, you just snake your way out of my grip without a seeming thought. It makes me wonder if you really _do_ want to be with me, or if you're just humouring me until I 'grow out of it' or something. It hurts. It really does. So just tell me. Let me know if this is what you want, too. I don't want..."

She was silenced by fingers on her lips. "Shhh, that's fine. I understand." He dropped his hand to their conjoined ones. "Did you know that you're the first person to ask if I wanted to hold hands? Do you know how many girls have just come up to me and latched onto an arm in a death grip? I'm surprised I didn't get any broken bones from some of them! Remember how Rei was when you were thirteen?" He smiled at her giggle, transferring her had to his other one. "If I seem to unconsciously evade your hand, well, I probably am. _Unconsciously_. You're my first real relationship. There were a couple girls in the states that would declare I was their boyfriend, but I didn't really care about them and they gave up eventually."

He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and held her even tighter to him, her face burrowing into the crook of his neck. Her free hand came up to rest on his chest. "I _do_ want to hold you, but you're going to have to be patient with me. I don't know what I'm doing. If I do something wrong, or if you think I'm pulling away, _talk to me!_ I don't understand girls. I don't know how you think, or why you do what you do, and I certainly don't read girl novels or manga or watch chick flicks. I don't have a _clue _about relationships. So just... be patient with me, okay? I do care. Just... trust that, okay?" She nodded into his neck and he sighed.

He hated to admit he didn't know everything, but in this case it was necessary. Now that he was holding her like this, he knew he really didn't want to let her go. If his pride was the sacrifice to feel this peace outside of his dreams, then it was worth it. Just so long as the rest of the group didn't find out. That would be embarrassing...

"Um, Sere?" She made a noise against his shoulder, and he took it as encouragement to go on. "Don't tell the others about this, please? I don't like being teased, and they wouldn't let this go at all."

"'Salright. I won't tell them. Promise."

He grinned, and dropped his face into her hair. "Good. Thank you. I appreciate that, sweetheart."

"Welcome, snookums."

He blinked. "Snookums?" He repeated, not sure what he thought about the nickname.

She lifted her head so she could look into his eyes. Hers shone with why looked like admiration, but Darien was sure it was at least part humour. The quiver in her lips gave her joke away. "What, you don't like that name? But it suits you so well, Dare-bear honeybun cuddlecake." Definitely a joke.

He dropped his hand from her shoulder to her ribcage and gave her a short tickle. She squeaked and jumped even closer into his embrace.

He moved his mouth to right next to her ear. "You don't want to start the nickname game with me," he breathed in her ear. He smirked. "Meatball head."

"Hmpf!" She huffed, before relaxing into his hold again. "Alright, I'm sorry. No more hugely embarrassing nicknames."

"Good."

"Hey Darien..."

"Yeah?"

"Can we just stay like this for a bit?" He voice was muffled by his shirt, but he still caught most of it.

"Of course Sere. Anything you want."


	32. 20 plusplus farewells

"Here you go." Darien said, handing his girlfriend the bags of groceries he'd been carrying for her.

"Thanks." She replied off-handedly as she fumbled to get her key put back away.

"I've gotta get to work. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" he brushed a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

"Of course. The Crown at ten, right?" She turned her full attention to him, her usual smile on her lips.

"Absolutely. Bye now." With that he turned and started walking down the path.

"Darien!" He turned back at the sound of his name, only to almost hit the ground as Serena threw herself on him and pressed a kiss to his mouth. She pulled back just as he realized what she was doing and started to respond.

She flashed her brilliant grin at him. "You say bye like a friend. This is more of a couple thing to do."

He flushed, then grinned back at her. "Oh, I see. More like this?" He cupped her cheek and pressed a kiss to her. She responded a lot faster than he had. She still pulled back faster than he'd have liked, though.

"Much better. Now you'd better run off, or I won't let you get to work at all." She was still grinning as she shooed him out of the gate. "See you tomorrow."

"Yeah, tomorrow."

"And Darien?"

"Yeah?"

Her eyes twinkled at him mischievously. "It also works as a greeting." She bounced back to her door and grabbed the groceries she'd dropped on the stairs. "Bye!" With a cheeky wave she was gone.

Darien just shook his head. "Bye Sere. For now."


End file.
